McTime Walks By
by greys4days
Summary: Meredith and Derek are happy with there small family. Watch as Emma grows up and meets a special boy. What will happen when tragedy strikes? Horrible summary, great story! R&R! The walking dead comes in later on, just wanted to use some of their characters. ;)
1. Chapter 1, The Beginning

**Okay so it's been one year since Emma's birth. Emma is now one and Derek and Meredith are going to visit their family. Happy McHolidays everyone!**

Meredith Grey was standing in her, now finished, daughters nursery. She was peeking through the door at her baby daughter Emma Sleeping. Meredith stood in the door way until her daughter blinked open her eyes and yawned.

Meredith opened the door all the way and walked over to Emma's crib. She picked her up and held her tiny baby daughter. "Hi there Em. Are you ready to go to Grandma Carolyn's and Grandma Elis's?" Emma cooed in response.

Derek came and walked behind Meredith to give her a kiss on the head. "How are my girls doing?" Meredith looked at Derek and kissed his lips "We're good. Right honey?" She looked at Emma and Emma reached up towards Derek "Dada." Meredith laughed and touched her daughter's nose.

Emma giggled as she touched her mom's mouth "Mumma." Meredith nodded "Yeah Emma that's right! I'm mommy!" Meredith handed Emma to Derek. "I need to go take a shower. Do you mind playing with Emma?" Derek looked at his daughter and tickled her "Go ahead babe."

Meredith smiled and kissed Derek's cheek then Emma's. "I'll be back soon baby." Meredith walked out of the nursery and upstairs. Derek looked at Emma "We got mommy the best present for Christmas, didn't we?" Emma was to busy touching Derek's stubble to respond to him.

"I'm guessing you need to be fed and dress?" Emma looked at her stuffed elephant and pouted. "Dada." He looked over at her elephant and grabbed it out of her crib. "Here you go." Emma grabbed the elephant and hugged it "Ellie."

Emma wasn't the best at speaking but she knew how to say most of her family's names. She loved seeing her cousins, since she was the youngest they were all over her. "Why don't we get you dressed then practice your walking?"

Derek walked over to Emma's closet and picked her out a onesie with a tutu. It was a red tutu and the onesie said Merry Christmas on it. Derek grabbed it off the small hanger and changed his daughter into it. Derek picked her up and carried her back to the closet "Why don't you wear a green hair bow?"

Derek slipped the green hair bow with a flower on it over Emma's head. She never really was one to take off her socks, shoes, or hair bows. While he carried her down stairs, Emma dropped her stuffed animal and cried. Derek turned around and grabbed the elephant off the stairs and handed it back to Emma.

"No need to cry." He kissed Emma's head and sat on the couch with her. After playing with Ellie for a little while, Derek neeled on the ground and held Emma's hands for her to stand up. "Okay bug, you're going to walk for mine and mommy's present. Okay?" Emma looked at her father with her big, blue eyes and smiled.

"That's right. You're going to walk for us!" He let go of her hands as she placed one foot infront of her other foot but fell down. She instantly looked at her father and pouted her bottom lip. He lip quivered and she started to cry. "Don't cry princess. Daddy's here."

Derek picked up Emma and cradled her to his chest. "We'll try again later, sweetie." He placed her in her play pen then sat outside of it. He watched her chew on all of her toys before getting facinated with all the toys that light up and sing. She was chewing on a doll that sang before Meredith walked down the stairs.

"Hey there pretty lady!" Meredith walked over to the play pen and picked up Emma. "Did daddy dress you? You look very pretty honey!" Emma laughed and played with Meredith's hair. "I think she might be hungry, Mer." Meredith picked up Emma and brought her into the kitchen.

"Why don't you go get ready while I take care of Emma for a while?" Derek walked over to Meredith and kissed her softly "Okay. You're a very good mother, Mer." Meredith smiled and kissed her husband one more time "Thank you. I love you Der." He brushed hair out of her face "I love you too Mer. And you too Emma." He kissed Emma and she touched the sides of his face.

"You really need to shave sweetie." Derek nodded then walked out of the kitchen. "Daddy needs to shave doesn't he?" Emma laughed as her mom tickled her with kisses. "Okay, mommy needs to get you some food." Meredith opened the fridge and grabbed some mashed peas for Emma.

"Here you go baby." Meredith grabbed a baby spoon out of the drawer and spoon fed Emma until she threw a fit when she was done. "You need to take a nap on the way to grandma's house!" Derek walked into the kitchen, cleanly shaved and showered. "Are you almost ready to go? We need to be at Ellis's house by three then my mom's by five."

Meredith nodded "Yeah, I just need to pack a bag for Emma then we can go." Derek picked up Emma and showered her with kisses. Meredith walked upstairs and opened Emma's closet. "What should Emma where after church?"

She decided to pack Emma footie pajamas with lady bugs all over them, and the onesie with the matching tutu that Izzie got her. Meredith brought a bow for her to wear the next day too. She put in some extra stuff like a bottle, a pink pacifier with a crown on the middle, diapers, extra hair clips, and bibs.

Meredith walked downstairs with her and Emma's bag. Derek grabbed Emma's hand and made her wave to Meredith. Emma laughed and Derek laughed with her. Meredith rolled her eyes and put all of their bags in the car. She walked back into the house "Give me my angel so I can put her coat on."

Derek walked over to Meredith "I can do it." Meredith took Emma out of Derek's hands "No, I want to spend time with her." Derek sighed "That means I'm driving?" Meredith nodded her head while putting on Emma's coat. She put Emma on the floor while she got her coat on. Emma pulled her self up on Derek's legs.

"Yep, I'm sitting in back with Emma." Derek kissed Meredith's forehead and picked Emma up off the floor. Emma played with Derek's face while they walked outside. Derek opened the car door and put Emma in her car seat. He buckled her in then held the door open for Mer.

Meredith got in the car and sat next to Emma's car seat. For half of the way there, Emma was saying a bunch of gibberish and the rest of the way there she slept. Meredith ended up falling asleep too with one of her arms around the car seat.

Derek pulled up into Ellis's driveway and came to a slow stop. He unbuckled and turned around to face his two favorite girls. "Ladies, we're here." Meredith opened her eyes and looked at a yawning Emma. "Lets go inside, shall we?" Meredith unbuckled Emma out of her car seat and lifted her up.

Derek got out of the car and opened the door for Mer and Emma. He took Emma from Meredith's arms and held her close to his chest. "You go inside and I'll get the presents for everyone." Derek nodded then walked up to the door and opened it.

Ellis waited by the door with Thatcher at her side. "Derek! You guys made it! Where's Mer?" Derek started taking off Emma's coat "She's grabbing stuff from the car." Ellis nodded and smiled at Emma. "Hi there sweetie pie! Come to Grandma!" Ellis grabbed Emma from Derek's arms and made faces at her.

Thatcher looked at Emma and let her grab his finger. "Hi there honey!" Emma giggled for a little before her face turned into an expression of fear "Mama." Ellis kissed Emma "Mama's outside. She'll be here in a couple minutes."

Ellis bounced Emma in her arms as Derek handed Emma her elephant. "Look Emmy, It's your favorite stuffed animal Ellie!" Emma grabbed it and hugged her favorite stuffed animal to her chest. Thatcher touched her cheek "You're adorable!"

Meredith walked into the house and hugged her mother. "Hi mom. Sorry we're a little late. Emma and I fell asleep in the car." Ellis kissed Meredith's cheek "It's fine! You're here now, that's all that matters! Your sister's in the kitchen."

Ellis took Emma into the living room and showed her to the rest of the family. Meredith went into the kitchen to see her sister finishing up dinner. "Hi there." Lexie turned around and smiled "Mer, hi!" Lexie took off the oven mits and hugged her sister. "Hey, did you bring Emmy?" Meredith nodded "Yeah, mom has her. Where's Mark and the kids?"

Lexie laughed "They're upstairs looking at the toys that mom bought last year." Meredith laughed "Of course they are." Meredith turned around to see Mark standing in the kitchen. "Hi Mark!" Mark walked over to Meredith and gave her a hug "Hey there Meredith. Jason and Lily have been asking about Emma."

Meredith laughed and pointed to the living room "She's in the living room with Ellis and the rest of the family. Derek's in there too if you want to see him." Mark gave her the thumbs up "Cool, thanks!" Mark left the kitchen and Meredith and Lexie followed.

They all sat in the living room and watched the kids interact. Emma didn't know how she felt about Jason and Lily. They were kind of loud and rough, while Emma liked to be by an adult and gentle. "So, Mer. I was thinking about New Years. I think you, me, Mark, and Derek should go out somewhere."

"Yeah, that sounds fun! Or maybe we can throw a party at my house? You know, get all of our friends together, the kids can play." Lexie laughed then looked at her kids "Hey! Jason, don't pull Lily's hair!" Lexie walked over to her kids to stop their fighting.

"We're wrestling mom!" Lily sat on the floor and sniffled "I was just pwaying with Bawbie." Lexie picked up Lily and kissed her forehead. Meredith walked over to Derek. He wrapped his arms around her waist "Hey." He leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. "Hi. Where's Emma?" Derek looked at Mark and Meredith smiled.

Mark was sitting on the floor and playing peek-a-boo with Emma who was laughing harder than ever. "He's so good with her!" Derek laughed and nodded. Lexie stood up and talked to the whole family "Okay guys, dinner is done if we're ready to eat."

Everyone went towards the kitchen to get food. When everyone got their food, the family sat at the dinner table. Meredith put Emma in the highchair that Ellis kept there in case Emma, Mer, and Derek decided to sleep over there ever. Meredith got Emma some mashed carrots and sat down.

After Thatcher said grace, Meredith started spoon feeding Emma, since she can't feed herself. Ellis looked at Meredith "Oh Mer, let me do that sweetie. You eat." Meredith shook her and "It's okay mom. I got it." Ellis smiled at her eldest daughter "Are you sure?" Meredith laughed "Yeah mom."

After dinner, Meredith gave everyone their presents and watched them open them. When everyone opened their presents, Thatcher stood up from sitting on the couch. "I have one more present for little miss Emma." Thatcher gave Emma a medium sized box wrapped in pink wraping paper.

Meredith held Emma in her lap "What is it Em?" Emma just sat on her mom's lap and shook the box. Meredith ripped the paper off the box and opened the box completely. Emma pulled out a stuffed lamb. "Oh wow Em! You don't have a lamb!" Emma started playing with the lamb.

Meredith looked up at her father "Thanks dad." He smiled at Meredith and gave her a kiss on the head "Of course." Emma looked at her parents "Lamb lamb." Derek kissed Emma's head "Yeah, that's a lamb sweet heart."

Meredith and Derek handed Emma to Lexie then they started packing up their stuff. Derek grabbed all of their stuff and put it in a pile. "I think we are ready to go whenever you want to. There's no rush, it wouldn't be the end of the world if we missed church." Meredith wrapped her arms around Derek's neck.

"It's okay, I know your mom likes it when we go to church with her." Derek laughed and kissed Meredith's forehead. "I love you." Meredith pressed her forehead on Derek's "I love you too." They pulled apart when they heard Emma start to cry.

Meredith and Derek rushed over to Lexie and grabbed Emma from her. Derek held Emma close to his chest and looked at Lexie "Sorry, I think she missed you guys. She just started crying." Meredith rubbed Emma's back and Derek held her.

Meredith walked into the living room to say her goodbyes while Derek rocked side to side to calm Emma down. Emma eventually fell asleep on Derek's chest. Derek walked carefully into the living room and waved to everyone.

Meredith looked at the clock "I'm so sorry guys but we need to get going." Ellis stood up and hugged Meredith once more. "We'll miss you sweetie. You guys need to visit more often." Meredith kissed Thatcher goodbye "We will, I promise." Ellis cautiously hugged Derek, not wanting to wake up Emma.

"You two drive safely okay?" Derek nodded "We will." Thatcher placed his hand on Emma's back and kissed her forehead. Ellis brushed her finger on Emma's cheek. "I'm going to go start the car." Derek handed Emma to Meredith, without waking her. Emma adjusted herself on Meredith's chest and continued sleeping.

Derek brought everything to the car and turned it on so it wouldn't be cold. He walked back to Meredith and Emma and placed his hand on Meredith's back. "Alright, the car is warmed up and we're ready to go." Meredith said goodbye to everyone once more then walked out the door with Derek.


	2. Chapter 2, Something New

**Okay so here is the setting: It has been fourteen years and Emma is now fifteen. Meredith and Derek made her go to a New Years Eve party with them and they let her socialize on her own. Meredith and Derek kind of leave her to do her own thing and they are at Joe's bar aka Emerald City Bar.**

Emma slumped behind her parents to the car. She swung the car door open and slammed it shut behind her. "Mom, do I have to go?" Meredith rolled her eyes and looked at Emma "Dear, you need to make some friends, socialize a little."

Emma held her phone up to her mom "Uh, duh! That's what texting is for! Plus, I have lots of friends!" Meredith shot Emma a glare "One, do not use that tone with me young lady, and two, when is the last time you even looked at another human being besides me and your father?"

Emma crossed her arms "I face chatted with Enid!" Meredith shook her head "That doesn't count." Emma furrowed her brow "Fine mom, you win." Meredith faced the front and looked at Derek. "Hey, I'm not getting in on this." Meredith laughed at rolled her eyes "No, drive."

He turned the key to start the car and pulled out of the drive way. Emma groaned as they pulled up to the bar. She could tell they were there by the bright sign that said Emerald City Bar. Emma looked at her mother and frowned "Do we have to?"

Meredith ignored her and opened the car door. Emma got out of the car and followed her parents into the crowded bar. When they reached the bar, Meredith and Derek turned to Emma "Go, go have fun and socialize. There is a group of kids your age over there."

Emma rolled her eyes and frowned. She brushed her dress down and walked towards the group. She approached the group and smiled at them awkwardly "Hi, do you guys mind if I hang out with you?" The group smiled at her "Of course you can hang with us. I'm Chris and this is Beth, Jimmy, Mikey, Lydia, Brielle, and Carl."

Emma let her stare sweep past all of them until she laid her eyes on a pair of icy blue ones. She wasn't paying attention to who Chris pointed to so she was unsure of his name. As the group socialized, Emma and the stranger never took their eyes off each other.

She smiled at him before snapping her attention back to Chris "So pretty stranger, what's your name?" _Oh god, he better not be thinking about asking me out_ "Emma Shepherd." Chris nodded and flashed a smile at Emma "So, you got a boyfriend?" She shook her head no and turned her head.

Emma returned her gaze back to the icy blue ones and lost herself in his eyes. She noticed Lydia staring her down. Brielle walked over to the stranger and placed her hand on his shoulder "Emma is it?" Emma nodded "Would you mind grabbing us something to drink? Nothing alcoholic of course. Here, I'll write a list."

Brielle grabbed a pad of paper and a pen before scribbling a list down. "I'd really appreiciate it, we all would." The young boy looked at Brielle and furrowed his brow. When Emma turned her back, he pushed Brielle's arm off of him. "What you doing there?" Brielle smiled "Don't pretend like we shouldn't be together. We both obviously like each other!"

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms "No Brielle, I don't like you. I have feelings for someone else, and you don't need to know about it!" Brielle pulled at his hand "You can tell me. I mean, I already know you love me." Emma came back with a tray and everybody grabbed their drink.

Brielle grabbed a water and stood back in her place in the group. Emma looked back at the icy blue eyes and saw him approach her. "Hi." Emma smiled nervously and clasped her hands together in front of her body "Hello." The stranger looked her up and down "So, your name is Emma, right?" Emma laughed and nodded "Yeah, I didn't quiet catch yours."

He smiled at Emma and his eyes twinkled "Carl Grimes. Pleased to meet you." He stuck his hand out and Emma shook it. They held on to each other's hand for a couple minutes getting lost in each other's eyes. Brielle noticed and walked over to them. She pretended to bump into Emma, spilling water all over her.

"Oops! Emma, I'm so sorry." Brielle smirked as Emma opened her mouth in shock. Carl grabbed napkins and handed them to Emma "Here, I'm really sorry about her. Here, let me help." Carl grabbed another napking and dabbed Emma's dress on her chest to help dry the water. Carl looked at her dress "I think that's as good as we can get it. It's not as noticable anymore."

"Thanks for the help Carl." Carl looked at Emma and smiled "Yeah, anytime." Emma noticed Carl's hat and wondered why he would wear it to a party. It was brown, and it looked like it was getting old. Carl must have noticed her looking at his hat "This hat was my dad's hat. He gave it to me when I was little."

Emma nodded and looked at Carl fully. He was cute, he had long brown hair, icy blue eyes, toned skin. Carl walked up close to Emma and touched her cheek lightly "Sorry I just saw some hair in your eyes so..." Emma blushed at his lame excuse to touch her cheek.

They looked at the crowd to see all the adults counting down from ten. Only ten seconds until a new year and Emma was excited to spend the first couple minutes of it with Carl. "Five...Four...Three...Two...One!" Everyone turned around and kissed their partner.

Emma turned and faced Carl. He gently cupped her face and bent down to kiss her. She gasped a little as their lips touched. It was soft at first, then a little rougher. Everybody was done kissing except Emma and Carl. Brielle looked at them and squinted her eyes.

She walked over to Emma and Carl as they jumped apart from each other. Emma was red from embarrassment and Carl looked irratated as hell. Brielle looked at Emma with squinted eyes and her arms crossed "Why are you kissing my man!?" Emma opened her eyes wide in shock "I-I didn't know I'm really sorry."

Carl switched his looks from Emma to Brielle "We are not together Emma, I swear it's all in her head." Brielle grew angrier by his comment and shoved Emma back. "You! You ruined our relationship, now I'll ruin your face!" Brielle took a swing at Emma and hit her right in the face.

Emma stumbled back a little and held her nose. It started bleeding. Emma looked at Brielle "I really didn't know!" Brielle looked annoyed and spoke sarcastically "Sure you didn't!" She took another swing, this time hitting Emma in her right eye. She stumbled back a little more then walked forward.

"I'm sorry!" Carl walked behind Emma to help her but it was too late. Brielle took one last swing before hitting her right in the nose again with enough force to knock her out. Emma got dizzy and saw stars. The last thing she remembered was seeing a man and a woman pull Brielle away as Emma fell into Carl's arms.

Carl bent down and picked her up by her knees. He held her to his chest as he ran to find help. He didn't know Emma's parents and since the bar was close to Seattle Grace Hospital, Carl decided to run there. He ran to the front desk and found a doctor. Emma had a cut on her forehead that was bleeding along with her nose.

Some of her blood was on Carl's shirt, but he didn't care. Some doctor got a hospital bed for Carl to place Emma on. As he did, she held on to his shirt. Carl looked at her and held her hand so she would let go of his shirt. He followed her into the x-ray room where he waited with the doctor for her x-rays.

Emma opened her eyes and squinted at the bright light she turned to see her mom and dad in her hospital room. "Mom, dad? What happened?" Derek placed his hand on Emma's forehead "You got into a fight last night at the party, remember?" She thought about that night and groaned and mumbled "I bet Carl thinks I'm so dumb!"

Meredith tilted her head to the side "Who's Carl sweetie?" Emma blushed at the thought of her and Carl's kiss. "No one, I guess." She knew that she would probably never see him again. She didn't get his number or anything. "I guess Carl Grimes will be just a memory." Emma frowned and felt tears welling up in her eyes. _No, don't do this shit to yourself! You barely knew him! Get your shit together Emma!_

Emma felt a break down coming "Can you guys get me some water or something? I feel really dehydrated." Derek placed his hand on Emma's before grabbing Meredith and leaving the room. Emma waited until she couldn't see her parents before breaking down in tears. She didn't understand why she was so sad, she barely knew the guy. She felt lonely and sad before a voice from the door said "Why so sad?"

She looked up and saw those familiar icy blue eyes "You came back?" Emma stared at Carl in disbelief. He walked over to her and sat on the edge of her bed "Yeah I came back. I stayed with you last night until I heard your parents ask about you. I thought they could take my place while I got some rest." Emma smiled at Carl and looked at her IV. "Is that chick still mad at me?"

Carl chuckled quietly "Probably, but you don't have to worry about her. There has been, nor ever be, anything between us. I promise you that." Emma smiled at the thought of Brielle and Carl fighting at the bar when she left to grab them drinks. "You never answered my question." Emma snapped her head towards Carl.

"What question?" Carl looked at the door "The one I asked when I was at the door. Why you were so sad." Emma blushed and looked at the ceiling "Nothing really." Carl rolled his eyes "Sure, like I believe that." Emma bit her bottom lip and looked at Carl "I just thought you weren't coming back and I'd never see you again."

Carl looked at her and laughed. She punched his arm playfully "Hey! Stop being so mean, I have drugs being pumped into me right now!" Carl laughed and brushed hair out of her face. He rested his hand on the side of her face. Emma placed her own hand on his. Carl bent down and kissed her passionately.

"You wanna know what would be hot?" Emma looked at him as his face was only inches from her's. "What?" He turned around cautiously and placed his forehead on her's. "You, me, this hospital bed, clothes off, kissing until we got in trouble." Emma laughed and kissed him and ran her fingers through is hair.

"I barely know you and I'm making out with you. Why don't we take things little by little." Carl grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with Emma's. "Right, first we kiss at Joe's with my parents watching. Then we make out here with no one watching. Then we tell our parents we're seeing each other. Then we have sex." He gave Emma a quick peck on the mouth.

"Or, how about we get to know each other." Carl sighed "Fine! If you insist. I still think my way is a whole lot better." Emma laughed and tangled her fingers in his hair. He leaned down and kissed her while licking her bottom lip. She opened her mouth granting his tongue permission to find her's.

Caught up in Carl, Emma forgot about her parents. Meredith and Derek walked into her hospital room and their mouths fell open. Emma and Carl were to busy with each other until they pulled apart for air. Emma noticed her parents and inhaled sharply "Mom! Dad! This is, uh-" Carl cut Emma off "I'm Carl, me and Emma are kind of a thing I guess."

Emma's face turned a bright red as Carl talked to her parents. Meredith smiled and shook Carl's hand "Well I'm Meredith, Emma's mom, and it's nice to meet you sweet heart." Derek nodded at Carl. Meredith nudged his shoulder with his "This is Derek. He's Emma's father." Carl tipped his hat at Emma's parents before returning his attention to Emma.

"So, step three is almost complete?" Emma laughed and threw her pillow at him "Date first, then maybe I'll 'tour' your bedroom." Carl winked at Emma before saying goodbye to her parents. "Well that was interesting." Meredith sat down in a chair next to Emma's bed. "I like him he seems nice." Emma shook her head "I like him a lot mom." Derek chimed in "But you barely know him. You can't just go around kissing strangers Em."

Emma ignored her dad's comment and yawned. She rolled over and closed her eyes. When she was sleeping, she had a dream about the bar except Brielle wasn't there. Everything went fine and she ended with Carl for a long time. She didn't get to finish her dream as a doctor interupted her sleep. She woke up to a pinch in her wrist. Her doctor was finally taking her IV out.

Emma looked up and rubbed her eyes. She sat up in the bed and looked around her room. Her parents were no longer in there, probably working, and Carl had already left while she was awake. She looked at her doctor and raised her eye brow "What's going on?" Her doctor smiled and signed her chart "You're being discharged sweetie."

The doctor left and brought her chart to the front desk so he can grab her a discharge form. Emma decided to get dressed. She saw the clothes her parents brought her and took them into the bathroom.

She changed into a plain red dress with ties at the chest. She opened the door and put her dress in the bag her parents also brought for her. The doctor entered her room again and showed her the forms "These are your freedom tickets! I get one and you get the copy, cool?" Emma laughed and nodded "Cool. Does this mean I can leave the hospital and do whatever I want?"

Her doctor nodded "Yes it does. If I were you though, I would take it easy for the next couple days. You're not going to listen to me, are you?" Emma smirked "Maybe." He laughed and walked her to a nurse "Nurse Lila, will you walk Miss Shepherd here to the exit?" Lila looked at Emma and smiled "Of course I will!"

The nurse grabbed Emma's arm and linked it with her's. Emma was annoyed that she was being treated like a child or precious cargo just because her dad practically owned the hospital. "Here you are sweetie. Do you have a way to get home?" Emma started walking out the exit "Yeah, I'm walking!" She gave the nurse a peace sign before exiting the hospital laughing.


	3. Chapter 3, Tragedy Strikes

**This chapter has some smut in it so, you have been warned ;)**

Emma got home and laid on the couch. God did she want to call Carl, but she forgot to get his number. She grabbed her phone and looked through it. She got a text message from and unknown number and opened it. She decided to call it because, why not.

"Hello?" Emma looked at her nails while laying on the couch. "Hello there, you know your voice sounds as beautiful as you are." Emma sat up fast and laughed "Carl?! How did you get my number?" He laughed "I know a guy."

Emma rolled her eyes "So, what's up?" She heard him laugh "Hey lets not forget you call me." "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever, I'm going to kill myself because there's nothing to do in this freakin' house." Carl sniffled "Please don't do that."

She laughed and stood up looking around her house for something to do. "I don't know, there's nothing really over here to do." Carl whispered into the phone "Well, you can come over to my house and I can do you." "Carl, I hate you sometimes." They both laughed "Seriously though, my parents want to meet you. You should come by like, now."

"One, I don't know where you live, two I don't have my license, and three your parents probably don't want to meet me because I am just an unlikeable person." Carl laughed "One, I can tell you my address, two I can pick you up since I am a year older, and three I love you and that's all that matters." Emma really wanted to go, the way Carl found ways to make her come drove her crazy, and turned on.

"Fine, I give up. If you really insist I just need time t-" Carl cut her off with his excitement "Great! I'm on my way now, be there in five. Oh, and I kind of stalked you so I know your address." Emma opened her eyes in shock "Wait wha-" Carl laughed it off "Bye, I love you."

He hung up the phone before Emma could nag him about looking up her address. She ran upstairs and picked out her outfit. It was a short blue dress, not too short, that she was wearing with black wedges, diamond earrings, a matching diamond necklace, and her pearl bracelet. She looked down at her phone, as it buzzed, and smiled at the messages she saw that lit her screen up.

She picked up her phone and clicked her tongue "Ah, ah, ah! Texting while driving. Carl Grimes you are in so much trouble!" She finished doing her makeup when her doorbell rang. She smiled at herself in the mirror then ran downstairs to open the door. She swung open the door and saw Carl standing there with his phone in his hand. "Carl Grimes, texting while driving, really?"

Emma stepped back from the door to let Carl in. She carefully closed the door behind him. "Sorry, just thought that you were bored and would kill yourself if I didn't remind you of a reason for living." Emma laughed and grabbed his hand "Is that reason you?" Carl nodded his head and grabbed her other hand "You know it."

Emma smiled and kissed Carl lightly on his lips "Wanna tour?" Carl raised his eyebrow "Of what?" Emma just rolled her head and showed Carl the lower half of the house. She pulled him upstairs and showed him the upstairs bathroom, guest bedroom, and her parent's bedroom. "I used to crawl in between them during the night when I was scared."

Carl kissed Emma's forehead and squeezed her hand "Well, now you can call me." Emma smiled and brushed his hair out of his face. "Follow me." Carl followed Emma out of her parents bedroom. "This, is my room." It was painted a faint purple and was decorated with white furniture. Her bed was big and the blankets were a dark purple.

"I like it. I hope we get to spend more time in here." He pulled Emma in close to him and she rested her head on his chest. "I missed you, I'm really glad you called me." Carl rested his head on Emma's. "I'm glad I called you too." Emma looked up at Carl and pressed a kiss on his lips.

She pushed him down on her bed and laid ontop of him. She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her fingers over his chest. She sucked lightly on the sensative skin on his neck to give him a reddish purple bruise. Carl smelled Emma's hair and stroked it gently as she trailed kisses down his body to the waist band of his jeans and boxers. He moaned quietly as she began to pull them down.

Emma continued pulling his pants off until his phone rang interupting the two. "Hello? Hi mom. Yes, I am. Okay, we're on our way." Emma smiled and pulled up Carl's pants. She went up to his face and traced his jaw line with her finger. "We have to go don't we?" Carl sighed and nodded.

Emma got up off the bed and held her hand out for Carl to grab. He grabbed her hand and she led him downstairs. They got into his car and he drove her to his house. He parked in his driveway and opened Emma's door for her.

She stepped out of the car and linked arms with Carl. She smiled at him as he opened the door. She was led into the kitchen where his parents were. "Hi dear, you must be Emma. I'm Michonne." Michonne grabbed Emma's hand and shook it. Emma smiled at Carl's parents while linking one arm with Carl's

"I'm Rick, Carl's dad. Carl has talked about you non stop ever since New Years Eve." Carl blushed and Emma quietly laughed. "Well, why don't you two sit down and we will be right out with dinner." Carl and Emma entered the dinning room and sat down.

Emma sat next to Carl "So, your parents seem nice." Carl laughed "Yeah, they cool." Emma nodded and smiled at Carl's parent's as they walked in with dinner. During dinner they talked about school and family and jobs. Emma learned that Carl was homeschooled, like her, he spent most of his free time at a shooting range, and that Carl's real mom was dead.

Emma spent the rest of dinner laughing at the stories Rick and Michonne told about Carl while Carl tried to be invisible. After dinner, Emma helped Michonne with the dishes while Carl and Rick talked in the dinning room still. When everything was done, and cleaned up, Michonne insisted Carl show Emma the house. Carl gave Emma a tour of the house and saved his bedroom for last.

It was neat and smelled like Carl, which she liked. He had blue walls and a nice bed with a blue blanket. When Emma walked into Carl's room she looked around at everything he had. He closed his door and locked it, then gave his full attention to Emma. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly.

Emma swallowed her moans, not wanting Carl's parents to hear them. Carl laughed at Emma, she knew he would try to make her scream his name. She took his hat off and placed it on his dresser. She ran her fingers through his long, brown hair and smelled it as she choked back another moan.

Carl carefully pushed her onto his bed and laid ontop of her. Emma was already working the buttons on his shirt so his shirt would open. She became frusterated when she couldn't get it, so she just slipped it over his head. He laughed and kissed her nose "You're so adorable when you're mad." Emma rolled her eyes and looked at the hickey she had given him earlier.

Carl slipped Emma's dress over her head and dropped it on the floor besides his bed. Emma ran her fingers over his abs and found his belt buckle. She undid it and pulled his jeans off and threw them ontop of her dress. Carl ran his hands up Emma's back and unclasped it. Emma let it drop and she threw it to the floor.

Emma turned them so she was on top, she couldn't wait anylonger. She took of Carl's boxers and didn't wait for him to take her underwear off, She pulled them off herself and threw them to the ground. Carl looked at her and pushed her hair out of her face. She cupped his hand and kissed his cheek.

She grabbed Carl's erection and he almost cried her name out. She carefully stuck the tip inside of her innerfolds and closed her eyes as she sat down completely. She breathed heavily as she went up and down, riding Carl.

He took one of her breasts and grazed his thumb over her nipple. She threw her head back and closed her eyes tightly. She was suprised as Carl flipped them so he was ontop again. Emma wrapped her arms around Carl's neck and bit her tongue to keep her from screaming. She dug her nails into his back, scratching hard enough to leave marks.

Carl didn't care, he was tp focused on her face to care. She cried out his name into his shoulder as she came all over her and Carl. It only took a couple more hard thrusts before Carl came inside of her and collapsed ontop of Emma.

They both were breathing heavily and looked into each other's eyes. Emma turned on her side and looked at Carl's hair before running her fingers through it. Carl grabbed her hand and kissed it softly, and gently. Emma loved how gentle Carl was with her.

They both got out of his bed and put on their clothes before unlocking the door. Emma's mom called her and told her she was going to pick her up in an hour. Emma and Carl walked downstairs and into his living room like nothing had happened. Michonne and Rick smiled at them and they sat on the couch.

Carl put in a movie as him and Emma cuddled under the blankets on the couch. The doorbell rang and Emma burried her face into Carl's chest "I don't want to." Carl stroked her hair and kissed her head "I know you don't, but I promise I'll come over first thing tomorrow morning." Emma smiled and grabbed his hand as they walked to the door.

Before Emma left, she hugged Carl and slipped something into his pocket. She winked at him and kissed his lips, then his right cheek. She left with her mom and Carl closed the door. He went into his bedroom and closed his door. He looked at the spot him and Emma left and closed his eyes to remember their moment together.

Carl reached into his pocket and pulled out his girlfriends panties. He smirked _god, she's so sexy!_ He laid in bed and examined them until he got a text message from Emma.

 **Carl:** Uh, forget something?

 **Emma:** Nope, thought you might want them?

 **Carl:** I'm not complaining or anything but, why?

 **Emma:** I don't know, as a souvenier.

 **Carl:** Okay then. I love you, night.

 **Emma:** I love you too, night.

Carl placed his phone on his nightstand. He stripped of his clothing, his shirt and jeans then crawled into bed. That night, he had a dream about him and Emma in his bed but was awoken to the sound of his father yelling at someone. Before he could investigate, he saw Emma walk into his room. "Hey." She walked over to his bed and sat down.

Carl sat up and kissed her "Hi, what's going on downstairs?" Emma shrugged "I don't know. As soon as I got here I came upstairs." Carl smiled and brushed her cheek with his hand. He got up and pulled on a shirt and a pair of jeans. He grabbed his hat and placed it on his head.

He grabbed Emma's hand and they walked downstairs. Emma sat at the island in the kitchen, talking to Michonne, while Carl went to check on his father. Things started heating up between him and Ron. Carl walked behind his dad and watched as Michonne got up with Emma to check out the situation.

Carl didn't here what they were fighting about but Ron pulled out a gun. Emma's eyes were widened and Michonne held her hand out to Emma, motioning her to not move. Emma stayed put and still as she was told. Michonned walked next to Rick and glared at Ron.

Ron aimed at Rick but Michonne pushed his arm so he fired right past Rick. Michonne kicked Ron down and told him to leave. Michonne and Rick looked at each other before turning around to Carl. Carl looked at Rick "Dad?" Carl fell to the ground bleeding as Rick called out his name. Carl har been shotten in the right eye and it was bleeding perfusly.

Rick grabbed Carl and carried him to their local ER. Michonne and Emma were not far behind. When they got to the ER Emma waited in the waiting room, since she was not family. After a couple hours, Michonne came and sat next to Emma. "Hey, how you doing?" Emma was in shock, she couldn't speak.

She knew Michonne was expecting an answer but she couldn't find it anywhere in her to physically speak. She tried to speak but it came out as a choked cry. Emma sat in the waiting room and broke down in tears trying to choke them back but couldn't she felt like she couldn't breath and needed fresh air. Michonne placed her hand on Emma's back, she could tell she was trying to say something "I-I c-c-an-n-t, I-I j-j-ust c-can't!"

She turned into Michonned and cried into her shoulder. Carl's doctor came out and sat next to Michonne and Emma. The doctor looked at Michonne "He's stable right now and should be waking up soon. It's best if he's by the ones he loves for self confidence reasons." The doctor looked at Emma and placed his hand on Emma's back. "You look pale sweetie. You should get some air or lay down. Do you need some water?"

Emma shook her head no and walked to the bathroom. Since she was crying so hard, she felt like she was going to throw up. She got to the bathroom and closed the door, locking it. She turned around and threw up at the thought of losing Carl. She threw up until she dry heaved then washed her hands.

She walked into Carl's room and sat on the other side of his bed, away from Rick and Michonne. Rick shot Emma a look of sympathy before returning his attention to his son. Emma grabbed Carl's hand and laid her head down on his arm she cried softly into his arm. Carl shifted and squeezed Emma's hand "Em? Is that you?" Emma looked up and cupped the uninjured side of his face "Yeah, it's me baby."

He smiled at her then looked at his parents "Dad, are you okay?" Rick hugged Carl and cried into his shoulder "I'm fine Carl, don't worry about me." Carl looked at Rick "Dad, I love you." Rick looked at Carl and cried while shaking "I love you too, son." Emma laid her head on Carl's shoulder and slipped into sleep.

She woke up to the sound of Carl and Rick talking she shot her head up and looked at Carl. "I'm so sorry. I only fell asleep for a second." Carl laughed at her "A second? It's been two hours. It's okay though, I liked it." Emma kissed his cheek and looked at his IV and chart. "How you feeling?"

Carl looked at her "Besides missing an eye, good." Emma looked at the floor "If I could give you an eye, I would." Carl held out his hand for her, she grabbed it and pressed it to her cheek. "I know you would. That's why I love you." Emma kissed his hand "I love you too."

After a couple weeks, Carl went home. Emma, of course, was there to help him and clean his eye so it wouldn't get infected. Emma smiled at Carl as he pulled her to his bed "Can't you just sleep with me tonight? Get your parents over here and lets see if they can say no to a one eyed kid." Emma smiled and sighed "I guess I can ask." Carl pulled her into his chest "Please?" Emma laughed "Okay."

She grabbed her phone and dialed her mom's number. Carl shook his head and grabbed the phone. "Mrs. Grey, your dear daughter Emma has been taking care of me with my missing eye and all I think she needs to spend the night here. Uh huh. We wouldn't. Okay, I'll tell her." Emma looked up at Carl.

"She said it's fine if my mom and dad don't freak out." Emma laughed as he pulled her downstairs. "Mom, dad, Emma is sleeping over." Michonne and Rick nodded their heads "If that's what you want Carl." He pulled his hat down towards them "Thank you." He grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her back upstairs.

He opened his door and closed it. He kissed Emma's cheek and kissed her neck. She laughed as she thought of how they ended up last time he did that. She smiled and brushed his hair off of his bandages. Carl pulled her into his bed and wrapped Emma in his arms. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Carl woke up to the frantic screaming of his girlfriend. He rolled over and looked at her. Her eyes were open, and she was crying his name out. She cried and wouldn't stop screaming, night terror. Carl lifted her into his arms and cuddled her close to his chest. When he had night terrors about his dad, his mom held him and sang so he knew he was safe.

He held Emma to his chest and hummed her a song. She eventually calmed down and gripped onto Carl as if her life depended on it. He liked snuggling with her so he didn't mind being so close with her. He kissed her head, then her cheek and fell asleep with Emma in his arms.

 **Okay so emotional chapter, but I really liked it! If you guys want any other couples smut ask and you shall recieve! I really like this so far so please, please, PLEASE make sure to leave a nice review for me!**


	4. Chapter 4, Strangers

**Okay guys, I have three things to talk about before the story starts; One, I actually just fell in love with Emma and Carl. Two, please leave more reviews. And three, There is a huge time jump from when the story left off plus the apocalpyse has been going on for two years now. Emma and Carl are in college; I know it's weird but bear with me guys.**

Emma laid in bed all morning before turning on her side to look out her dorm room window. She lived on a coed floor so Carl's room wasn't far from her's. She looked out the window and sighed at the sight of all the walkers coming out of the tree lines.

She rolled away from the window and looked at her sleeping roomate. Emma wanted, badly, to go see Carl but she couldn't find any energy inside of her to physically move. She eventually forces herself out of bed to get ready for the day.

She puts on a pair of sweat pants and Carl's sweatshirt that says Grimes on the back of it. She pulled on a pair of brown fuzzy boots before looking at her self in the mirror. She looked at the clock and had five extra minutes to relax before going to class.

She raised her left hand and looked at her ring finger. Emma smirked as her memory brought her back to the night before.

 _ **Flashback**_

Emma and Carl cautiously and quietly walked infront of their school to the fountain that was built in front of it. They were holding hands, killing walkers only if they had to, and they were finally happy. They were always happy together no matter the situation. Carl lead Emma over to the huge fountain and they sat on the edge of it.

Their were lights on the bottom and the color turned the water purple and blue. Carl faced Emma and brushed hair off her cheek "Hi." Emma laughed quietly "Hey there." Carl smiled and kissed her cheek before grabbing her hand again "You know, from the day I laid my eyes on you in that crowded bar, I knew we would be perfect for eachother. I wasn't wrong.

I love all of our memories together from sneaking out to meet, to having sex in my bedroom with my parents downstairs." Emma laughed and blushed as the memory of her and Carl in his room came rushing back. Carl looked into Emma's eyes deeply "Besides that, I just felt a special connection with you. The way you take care of me and how you were there in my darkest times.

I just knew that you were someone who would stay and be trustable." Carl put his hand in his pocket "I could keep going on about how beautiful you are, and all the memories we shared, but that would take forever. I remember the time when you and I were fighting and you laid with me and told me just for that night and I agreed but the thing is, I don't want just one night."

Emma looked at him and widened her eyes in shock as Carl got down on one knee "W-what you doing there?" Carl just smiled and shushed her "I don't want just a night, I want a lifetime. Until death do us part." He pulled out a velvet case and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Emma Marie Shepherd-Grey, will you spend a lifetime with me and marry me?" Emma covered her face in shock and excitement. She looked at Carl and felt tears sting her eyes. She looked at Carl and put her hand on the side of his face "Of course I will baby." She sat on her knees infront of him and pressed her forehead to his.

He cupped her face and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. He grabbed the ring out of the box and placed it on her ring finger. She smiled and looked up at Carl, he gently pressed a kiss on her lips. She put her hands on the back of his head and pressed harder on his lips. They both stood up to head back to their dorm rooms.

Carl grabbed Emma's hand again and started to lead her inside when they noticed a hord of walkers. Emma and Carl looked at each other before running to their dorms. Once they stopped, safe inside, they both started laughing.

"Want to know what would have been even more romantic?" Emma rolled her eyes "Please don't say being naked." Carl laughed and shook his head "No, I mean yes but no! If it were raining out." Emma laughed at his comment "Like in the movies?"

He nodded "Yeah." Emma ran her finger through his hair "We can make rain." He raised his brow at her "How?" She whispered suductively in his ear "The shower." She pulled away and bit her bottom lip. Carl grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his room "Where are we going!?" She was laughing. "We are going to my room."

 _ **Flashback Over**_

Emma was snapped out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. She got up and looked over at her roomate, still asleep. She laughed in her head and got up to answer the door. She pulled the door open and looked at who was there.

"Well Mrs. Grimes, class is about to start, care to join me?" Emma laughed and kissed her finace on the cheek "Yes, I would love to." He grabbed her hand and their hands swung as they walked down the hallway.

Emma's and Carl's classes were finally over after a long hard day of studying. The walkers just kept coming, and coming. Carl and Emma signed up to help tutor little kids after their college courses. When they got to the class they were tutoring, they sat at the back table.

A group of three kids sat next to Emma and Carl. Carl always sat across from Emma so he could look into her light blue eyes. As they sat down with the kids, they started working on math until the school director came over the loud speaker.

 _Attention all students, there will be a manditory assembly, after all after school activites, in the gym. Remember, all students must show to the assembly, it is MANDITORY. Thank you._

Emma looked at Carl with a confused expression on her face. He placed his hand on her's for a short moment "Everything will be fine." He smiled at her and she nodded in response. The little girl sitting next to Emma pulled on her sweatshirt sleeve.

"Emma, is something wrong?" Emma looked at the little girl and smiled. Part of tutoring was to teach the kids and give them help, the other part was to keep them calm during scary times such as walkers breaking into the school. "Uh, no sweetie. Everything is okay." She smiled at the little girl before having her attention turned to the other little girl.

"Emma what's happening." Emma smiled at the other girl "Sweetie, the director of this school just wants to tell us something, that's all. There's nothing to worry about Sophia, okay?" Sophia nodded in response before looking at Carl "What's gonna happen to us?"

Carl scratched his neck "Nothing, we'll all be okay." Sophia gave him a sad smile and returned to her math. Everything was going fine before some kid in the class stood up and screamed "There's a walker in the window!" The zombie had been tearing at the blockade and broke it.

The room was filled with frantic screams as Sophia clung to Emma and the other little girl, Bailey, clung to Carl. Sophia looked up at Emma and cried "I'm scared Emma, I'm really scared!" She barried her face into Emma's stomach and cried.

"It's okay everyone, It's all okay! We wouldn't let anything happen to any of you!" Carl got up from his seat and walked over to the window. Emma distracted the kids while Carl stabbed it right between the eyes and pushed it out of the window. _Out of sight, out of mind._ Carl sat back down and looked at all the kids hiding.

Emma held Sophia's head to her stomach and shushed her. She picked up the small figure and craddled Sophia to her chest. She hummed her a song to calm her down, and Sophia's breathing eventually slowed down to a normal pace. She looked at Sophia in her eyes "It's all okay, see? We wouldn't let anything happen to you or anyone else."

The classroom teacher hung up the phone and looked at her class. "Okay class, change in plans. The kind man who runs this school wants us to go to the gym now. Single file line kidos." All the kids lined up except Sophia.

She looked up from Emma's grasp into Carl's eyes "Can I walk with you guys, please?" Emma hugged her tighter before putting her down "Of course." Sophia grabbed Carl's hand and Emma led them to the gym. When they got there, the gym was filled with gossip and talking.

Carl put Sophia with the rest of her class before walking up behind Emma and placing his hands on her shoulders "I really don't know what this is about." Emma leaned back onto Carl and nodded. She looked pale and ready to cry at any moment "Hey what's wrong." Emma turned to face Carl while placing her hands on his chest "Those kids, were traumatized. The way they all freaked out and cried, it broke my heart."

Carl nodded and pressed a kiss on her forehead "I know, we'll get through this." Emma breathed deeply and rested her head on Carl's shoulder. She turned her attention to the stage when the director tapped the microphone. "Excuse me, ex-excuse me." Everyone's talking immediatly hushed.

"I know this is really short notice but, there will be no more school. The situation we're in it's just, harder to keep you guys safe. We need all students to know that school enteries will be locked and borded up. No one can get in tomorrow, stay home and safe. Assembly dismissed."

Emma turned her head to face Carl "Holy shit. You know what this means right." Carl shook his head and raised his brow. Emma looked past him "The apocalypse just got a whole lot worse." Carl sighed and placed his hand on Emma's cheek "Em, we'll get thr-" Emma looked back at him.

"What if we don't! What if, god forbid, one of us gets infected! Carl, I wanted to have a family and, an-!" Carl tightened his embrace around her "Emma, we both know how to survive by ourselves. You were here for medschool so we have a medic if we need one. I am really good at killing walkers, it's my thing. And when we're ready to start a family, we'll protect them with our life."

Emma shut her eyes tight and cried "Where do we go?" Carl spoke softly in her ear "First, we find my mom and dad, then we'll go from there." Emma nodded and snapped her head towards the group of walkers entering the gym. Carl grabbed Emma's hand and dragged her the other way. He pulled her outside and then ran as far away from the school as they could.

They had been walking for hours trying to find Carl's dad. Carl knew where he had to go but it would take a while. They had no food, or water wich was exhausting with the heat beating down on them. Emma and Carl walked in silence until she nudged him "Look, I know that house! That's my sister's boyfriend's house!"

Carl stopped in his tracks "Hold up, you have a sister?" Emma smiled and pulled him towards the house. Carl grabbed his knife out and opened the door "Stay behind me until I clear the house." Emma nodded and followed close behind Carl. "Carl, I hear something in the kitchen." Carl nodded and held up a finger to his mouth to tell Emma to be quiet.

He turned the corner, into the kitchen, and sure enough there was a walker there. Emma walked into the kitchen "Emma what the hell are you doing! I said stay behind me! What are yo-" Carl was cut off as another walker missing its lower half grabbed his ankle and pulled him down.

Emma walked towards the zombie and grabbed the gun off the counter. It was a small pistol with three bullets left. She rose the gun to the walker with blond hair's head, trembling. Carl killed the zombie on the floor but his foot was stuck under a fallen piece of furniture. "What, are you doing shoot it!" Emma cried loudly as she put her finger on the trigger "I'm...so sorry Brookie!"

Emma turned her head away and pulled the trigger. When it went off, she cried and dropped to the floor. The zombie instantly fell to the floor, lifeless. Emma dropped the gun and covered her mouth from crying any louder. Carl eventually got his leg out from under the fallen furniture and grabbed Emma into his arms.

"What's wrong Em? It's just a walker. You've killed them before." Emma gasped for air as she looked at the lifeless body that laid on the floor. "Remember how I had a sister? Her name was Brooke, and she had blond hair. I think I just killed my sister." Carl heard noises from the back door and saw more walkers scratching at it.

He scooped Emma in his arms and ran out the door with her. He set her on her feet and pushed hair out of her eyes "We'll get through this, somehow." Emma nodded and wiped her eyes. Carl walked infront of her as they kept going in hope to find his dad. They saw the railroad tracks and Carl looked at Emma "I think we should follow them. I know they lead to somewhere, but I don't know where."

Emma nodded and followed Carl. By now, they were both exhausted from the heat and lack of food and water. Emma was getting extremely flushed now. She felt as if she was going to pass out. They kept walking until they stopped and saw three men standing near by. Emma wiped her forehead from the sweat and looked at Carl.

"We're not alone are we?" She sounded tired and sick. Carl shook his head no, as the three men approached them. One of the men stepped towards Emma and Carl "Well, ain't you just the pretties thing I've seen!" Emma looked at Carl and wobbled a little.

The older man looked at her and tilted his head "Little miss, you don't look to good." She faced Carl to say something, but instead past out, falling into the strangers arms. Carl tried to fight but felt to exhausted to, his body just gave up. He blacked out and fell onto the floor next to the rail rode tracks.

When he woke up, he was leaning on a kids more his age. He blinked his eye and looked around the woods. "I think he's waking up." The kid under him looked at Carl's eye as it shot open. Carl shot up from his place and looked around "Where am I! What's happening? Who are you people!?" The older man spoke and hushed Carl "You don't want to wake her up do you?"

The man looked down at Emma, who was resting on his chest under his arm. Carl grew infuriated by the sight of this "What did you do to her!? Did you hurt her!?" The man laughed and shook his head "Boy, I respect this fine lady. Now why would I want to hurt her?" The other men laughed and Carl was pulled down next to someone to sit.

Emma whimpered as the older man moved he smiled at her and looked at Carl "Ain't she just the cutest?" Carl tightened his hands into fists and bit his tongue from talking back. The older man stroked her hair "I think I just want to keep her! Now young man, I don't think we had a proper introduction."

Carl scoffed at his remark and rolled his eye "I'm Carl Grimes. The girl you're force-cuddling with is Emma." The man smiled and rubbed her back "Now, now,now Carl! I'm not force-cuddling her! She just happened to like laying here!" Carl rolled his eye again and glared at the older man. "Right, right. You want to know my name now, okay. I'm Negan."


	5. Chapter 5, Friends & Enemies

**This chapter is a trigger warning so if you get triggered easily, do not read the next two chapters. Okay story time...**

Carl glared at Negan with his one good eye "Damn kid, if looks could kill." Carl rolled his eye and focused on Emma. He knew there was nothing he could do to escape let alone get Emma away from the group.

"What do you want from us? We have nothing." Negan laughed and pet Emma's hair "Nothing, I just thought it would be nice to save you two from dying out there." Carl looked at Emma and his expression softened. He had a look of worry and confusion on his face.

Negan took notice of this "Look kid, I'm not going to hurt your precious girlfriend." Carl clenched his hands into fists "Why are we here still? I'm seventeen, almost eighteen, we can survive on our own." Negan shook his head with a smirk on his face "I did some research Carl, word gets around about people.

I used to be a gym teacher you know. Carl, I already know you and Emma went to college early worrying about what the outbreak will do to your education." Carl crossed his arms over his chest and listened to Negan talk "If it wasn't for me, you two would probably have died back there. All I'm saying is, maybe you two should stick around for a while. Help with some things, come back to the Sanctuary with me and the guys."

Carl squinted his eye at Negan "Why would we want to go with you?" Negan clenched his jaw and looked at Carl "Because I just saved you and your girlfriend's asses out there. Look, I'm not going to force you guys to do anything you don't want to but trust me, you don't want to fuck around with me 'lil one." Carl's stomache turned at the nickname.

"Why don't you get some shut eye kid and talk about this more tomorrow." Carl sat in the grass and leaned back on a near by tree. He didn't want to sleep, he wanted to stay awake and monitor Emma but sleep just took over his body and he peacefully rested against the tree.

It was now morning and Carl was asleep against the tree still. Negan blinked awake and looked at the teenager on him. He smiled and brushed hair out of her face. Emma slowly opened her eyes taking in the scene that laid before her.

She saw Carl laying on the tree and looked up to the man holding her. She tried to move out of his grasp but he was stronger than her and held her to him. "Good morning beautiful." She looked up at him in horror "W-who the hell are you!?"

He looked at her and smiled "Why I'm Negan. Nice to meet you too doll." She grew uncomfortable and pouted her lip at Carl. She wanted to run over to him and grab on to him, never letting go. Negan grabbed her chin and looked her in the eyes "Now angel, you need to stop squirming so much." She blushed as she realized she had slept on Negan all night.

He let her out of his grip as he stood up. He walked over to Carl and ruffled his hair "Wake up sleeping beauty! We have a long day of walking ahead of us baby boy so you better get a move on." Carl sat up and reached for his knife "What- where's my knife?"

Negan laughed "We can't have an armed little serial killer wanting to kill me, now can we?" Carl looked at his shoes and kicked a rock. "Don't worry son, you'll be protected by my men. By the way, this is Dean, Floyd, Morgan, Mike, and Jamison."

They all looked at Emma and smiled then nodded at Carl. Negan looked at all of his men and his new guests "Lets get a move on boys!" They all started walking with Negan, Carl, and Emma up front and the rest of the men following.

Negan wrapped one of his arms around Emma and the other around Carl "We are headed to the mall, that's our half way base. I keep some trucks there so it won't take long to get to the Sanctuary." They kept walking until the reached a small home with a farm.

There was a group of people there and Negan decided for his group to approach them. "Here's the plan, Floyd and Morgan the mall isn't to far you go up and get some weapons and back up, Dean you stay with Carl and Emma. Me, Morgan, and Jamison will go approach the group."

Dean took Emma and Carl by the tree lines and armed his weapon just in case. Dean looked at Emma and Carl "Hi I'm Dean. Floyd is my dad." Carl scoffed and turned to see the men approaching the group. Emma on the other hand looked at Dean and nodded "Hi Dean, I think you already know us." Dean nodded and smiled "Yep, heard all about you!"

Carl shook his head and shot Emma a glare. She shrugged and looked towards the men. "What do you think is happening?" Carl shrugged "Can't tell. I think they're just innocent civilians." Emma nodded and saw Negan motion for them to come over to them.

Dean, Carl, and Emma ran to Negan and looked at the group. It was an older woman and man with a son in his twenties. When they approached the group they looked at them "What's going on?" Dean looked up at Negan.

Negan looked at Dean "Glad you asked, this lovely family was trying to steal from us! I came to see what they were doing and the boy tried to steal from me! Unbelievable right!" Emma looked at Negan's hand, it was tightly gripping the baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire that he calls 'Lucielle'.

"Dean, take Emma and Carl to scout the tree line for anything suspicious." Dean nodded and headed towards the forest. Their small group spilt up and walked into the forest Emma saw a group of walkers and cautiously walked away from them.

They noticed her and she ran farther into the forest but tripped over a large tree branch that had fallen. She shrieked in pain and looked at her ankle "W-what the hell?!" Her ankle was swollen and bleeding. She tried to stand but couldn't without screaming in pain.

Dean ran over to her and looked at her and the walker approaching her "Uh, I'll get Negan! He'll save you!" Emma called out to Dean to help her but he ran to get Negan. She looked up at the walker that was now dangerously close to her. "Carl!" Emma turned to find Carl but couldn't see him.

As the walker tried to lunge at Emma it fell to the ground with a bullet right in the head. She looked behind her and saw Negan holding his gun and reloading it. "Dean, get back to the group." Dean nodded "Sorry sir, it won't happen again sir." Negan screamed at him "Now Dean!"

Dean ran off towards the house and Negan looked down at Emma "Well, that was close." He offered his hand to her and she took it. She started standing up but fell into Negan's arms instead. She cried out in pain "I can't stand!" Negan looked at her ankle and scooped her up "I'll get you inside the house princess."

Emma nodded and burried her face into his chest. To be honest she was kind of scared by herself and relieved when Negan found her. He carried her into the Farmers house and laid her on the table. The farmers wife looked at Emma "It's going to be okay hun."

Emma felt tears stream down her face as the lady touched her ankle "Sorry honey. My names Kate by the way." Emma nodded and breathed in sharpley "I'm Emma." She smiled but looked out the window as she heard Negan screaming at the farmer and his son.

"Dean my boy, you broke the rules. You hurt my angel and therefore needs to be punished. But, I could just kill this old hag or his son instead. Lucielle's real thirsty." Kate walked over to the window to close it "You don't want to see this honey."

Negan looked in the window "It stays open." She nodded and got back to aid Emma. Emma looked confused and hurt as she looked at Negan. He walked to the window and smiled "Who should I pick baby. Maybe we should ask our baby boy?"

Emma looked to see Carl coming inside the house "Emma there you are!" He ran over to her and kissed her forehead before turning his attention to Negan "Which one Carl, choose." Carl opened his mouth in shock and horror. "None of them. They did nothing wrong." Negan looked at Emma "How about you girly. Who should I pick?"

Emma shook her head before closing her eyes tight in pain. Negan looked at Kate "You better fix her or I'll kill your whole family." She nodded and pressed her hand to Emma's forehead. Negan shrugged and looked at the people in the kitched "I guess I'll have to pick."

Kate looked at Emma and cried as she wrapped her ankle. Carl held Emma's hand as Kate finished up. They heard Negan yell at the three boys in front of him and Carl and Kate decided to go on the porch leaving Emma.

"Guys, wait!" She yelled for Carl and Kate but no one came. Emma sat up and decided to try and walk. She saw Negan aiming at one of the boy's skulls. As she tried to stand she stumbled to the floor. She opened the door and started crawling towards Negan.

Carl noticed her and screamed her name out. She kept going towards him ignoring Carl. As Negan raised his bat Emma grabbed his hand "NO! Don't! Please!" She was crying as she held his arm in mid swing.

Negan shook his head and looked at her "This isn't how we roll here doll face. They hurt you and someone needs to pay for it. You don't get a decision sorry angel." Negan shoved Emma to the side and swung his bat down on the farmer. His skull cracked open and he tried to get his head off the ground but Negan smacked his skull with Lucielle again.

Emma shrieked in horror as Carl sat on the ground and wrapped his arms around her head. Carl brought her close to his chest as she held his arms. Negan kept hitting the farmer's skull until his skull and brains were littered all over the grass and onto Emma and Negan.

Emma cried into Carl's chest as Negan crouched infront of them. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him "See sweetie, not so hard." Emma looked at him as he grabbed her from Carl. He scooped her back into his arms and kissed her forehead "Lets keep moving boys!"

He left the farmer's body in the grass and walked away from the son and wife crying in eachother's embrace. Emma looked at her with a look of sympathy but looked at Negan as he began talking to them "Now baby, we need to talk about what just happened. You can't just do whatever you want. There are rules, I want you to tell me you will be a good girl."

Emma looked Negan in the eyes "I will." She spoke in a whisper from the pain. "You will what?" Emma spoke quietly "I will behave." Negan gave her a bright smile "Good girl, angel face." Emma rolled her eyes at his stupid pet names for her and Carl.

Negan looked at Carl "How you doing sweet thing." Carl looked at Negan "I'm fine." He didn't hate the man as much as he did before. After all, he is helping Emma, and him. They kept walking and Dean started talking to Carl about his life.

He wouldn't shut up but Carl just smiled and nodded. Emma fell asleep, pressing her face into Negan's chest and shoulder. He rolled his eyes at Dean "Dean, shut the fuck up please. I'm sure Carl here doesn't want to hear your life story." Dean frowned and nodded.

Carl felt bad for Dean, he wasn't exactly the brightest of them all. They moved foward until Negan told Carl and Dean to check out the noise coming from nearbye trees. As Carl and Dean walked foreward, there was a group of walkers. Carl looked to Negan and started running with Dean back to their group. Dean tripped and fell as a walker lunged on top of him.

Dean struggled to get it off of him but Carl helped him by pulling it off of Dean and shooting it with Dean's gun. Dean looked at Carl "Thanks man." Carl smiled "No pro- Oh no." Dean looked at Carl with confusion. Negan and the rest of the group stood behind Carl. Dean looked slightly past Carl and at Negan "What's wrong?"

Everyone's eyes were wide open in shock. Emma looked at Dean and felt tears sting her eyes. "Dean, you were bit." He looked at his right fore arm and cried out "No, this can't be!" Carl looked at the ground and raised Dean's gun up to his head, hands trembling. Dean looked at Carl with wide eyes "Carl buddy, don't do this!"

Carl broke down in tears and his breathing was hard. Emma was standing, balancing herself on Negan, when she took a pistol out of Carl's hands. Emma looked at Dean with tears streaking down her face "Just, close your eyes buddy." Dean screamed out loud but stopped as soon as Emma pulled the trigger.

His body went limp and fell to the ground. There was a bullet right in the middle of his forehead. Emma dropped the pistol and turned into Negan. She cried heavily into his shoulder. Negan went back to carrying her in his arms with Carl by his side as they continued back to the mall.

When they got to the parking lot, Floyd was hanging out with more of Negan's men. He was laughing and having a good time before turning around to look at his son. "Negan, where's my boy?" Negan set Emma on the ground gently and leaned her on Carl. He placed a hand on Floyd's shoulder.

"Your boy went to check something out and didn't shoot a walker when it fell ontop of him. He got bit by a zombie and we gave him mercy." Floyd shook with anger and rage "W-who ga-ave him m-mercy!?" Negan looked at Floyd then Emma "I did. I shot him with my pistol."

Floyd looked at Emma who started crying softly "Bullshit! It was her, it was your new 'wife' and your boy toy!" Negan took a step towards Floyd "If I were you, I'd back the fuck off. This is your warning Floyd, get the fuck out of my face."

Negan looked at Carl and Emma who were shaking with fear. "Look what you did to our little guests. How fucking rude, Floyd." Negan hugged Carl and Emma "Let's go inside, shall we?" The group walked inside of the mall. There were lots of stores inside and they stepped into the middle of the mall.

"We are here! Carl, Emma. I want you two to go into that store and find some new clothes to wear that aren't ripped and disgusting, go." Carl wrapped his arm around Emma as they walked into the store.

Carl looked around the place and got Emma a black dress that rested above her knees while Carl got a plaid button up shirt and some jeans. They walked into the changing room and Emma sat down on the bench inside the stall.

Negan wandered into the store and went inside the changing rooms. He saw Emma start to undress so he watched. She wore a black bra and lacey black underwear to match the bra. She slipped the dress over her body as it bunched up over her breasts.

She tugged on the dress and it fell over them and onto the rest of her body. Carl unbuttoned his shirt old shirt and tossed it on the floor. He put on the new shirt and pants he picked out before opening the door.

Negan walked out and waiting against the wall before looking at the two "You two look good. What took so long." Carl shrugged "Besides the fact you were watching us, nothing." Negan laughed nervously "What, how did you know?" Emma smirked "It's obvious when there is an eye peeking through the crack of the door."

He laughed "I thought I was being sneaky. I think we should head over to the Sanctuary. We have the trucks now so it won't take long. Maybe two, three hours." The three walked out of the mall together and hopped into a truck. Negan put Emma up front and Carl in the back.

"This is Dwight, he is one of my best friends." Emma looked at Dwight and he gave her a worried look "You okay there? I mean, your ankle." she looked at her ankle then Dwight "Uh, yeah. Thanks for asking Dwight." He smiled and nodded at the road.

Emma fell asleep on Negan's shoulder and he put his arm around her. She cuddled into her original spot on his chest and slept the rest of the way. Carl looked at the road and tried to think of where they were.

The truck pulled up to a stop and Negan smiled "We're here!" Emma woke up from her sleep and sat up. Carl smiled at her and she returned it. Negan looked at the Sanctuary "Alright my beauties, heads up, eyes up. We're going in."

Negan opened the door for Emma and Carl as they got out of the vehicle. Negan grabbed Emma's arm to keep her from falling over as she winced walking step by step to the Sanctuary. When they walked into the Sanctuary, they saw the food court.

Negan walked with Emma and Carl through all the men to get food. Emma wasn't hungry as she heard all the comments the men were saying about her and Carl when they sat down. 'Look at that pretty face, I might have to see if she's as tight as she looks.' 'Look at how pretty they are, that would make for some pretty good action.' 'I would love to fuck her then the boy.'

Emma gave Carl an unsure look "What's wrong?" Emma looked at all the men then Carl. "Just ignore them, Em. They can't do anything." One of Negan's men whispered in his ear about something "Alright, I'll go check it out Connor. You two, do not move!" Negan got up from his seat and walked away with a man named Connor.

The teens felt unsafe without Negan there to protect them. Carl finished eating and started talking to Emma when some man sat down where Negan was "Hey there you two. We can go back to my room I think we'd really hit it off. If you don't agree, that's fine I'll just tie you two up." Emma swallowed hard but heard a strong voice shout behind them.

"What is our number one rule?" The man looked up and startled "N-no rape sir." Negan place his hands on Emma and Carl's shoulders. "That's right, now go away." The man stood up and ran off. "Can't manage to stay out of trouble for five fucking minutes you two?"

Negan laughed "I'm kidding, It's not your fault you two are beautiful." Carl blushed and looked at Emma. "Well, I think today has been a rough day. Why don't we go to bed." Emma and Carl followed Negan into his bedroom where he closed, and locked, the door behind them.

Emma looked around at his room. He had a huge bed, individual bathroom, and a sitting area. Negan picked up Emma and Carl playfully and put them on the bed. He cupped Carl's face and looked into his eye "You have a beautiful eye baby." Carl blushed as Negan place a kiss on his forehead.

Emma and Carl laid back on the bed as Negan tucked them in. He walked into the bathroom and changed before coming out in his bathrobe. He laid next to Emma, she was in the middle of him and Carl, and brushed hair out of her face. She fell asleep and Negan admired her face

"You are so pretty sweet pea." She grabbed his arm and cuddled it before they all fell asleep. Negan woke up to a knock on the door. He got up carefully, not wanting to wake the other two, and opened the door "What?" Dwight handed Negan a letter.

Negan read it and groaned "Tell Connor I'm on my way." Negan quickly got dressed and closed his door. Carl woke up and shifted towards Emma. She laid her head on him and he shook her awake "Em, wake up." She blinked awake and smiled at Carl.

"Lets go grab some food before you pass out." She followed Carl to the food court but knew she wouldn't eat. The sat down at a table as another man sat down with them. "Hi, I'm Mike and this is Morgan. Negan told us that you get to hang out with us today."


	6. Chapter 6, Together

**TRIGGER WARNING! FYI I made up names for the bikers in this part but kept Joe as the leader because you know Carl and Joe in like season six, oh the memories. Story time!**

Emma tilted her head and Carl nodded "Okay, I'm Carl and this is Emma." Mike laughed "I know who you two are sillies!" Emma laughed "So Mike, what do you do?" Mike sat back in his chair "Well I was a med student but never finished college so, yeah."

Carl nodded "Cool, we didn't get to finish either." Mike looked shocked "You two were in college? But you're only babies." Emma blushed "Actually, we got to go early because of the whole apocalypse thing." Mike nodded "Gotcha. Well, today I have to gaurd the front but nothing to serious."

Carl and Emma shrugged and followed Morgan and Mike to the front of the building. It was warm outside and Carl enjoyed the warmth on his skin. Morgan, Mike, Emma, and Carl were talking before Floyd walked over to them. "Hey, I was wandering If I could talk to Emma alone. I want to apologize for how I acted."

Mike bit his lip and looked at Emma "I don't know, Negan trusted me with them." Morgan intervened "It's only a couple minutes Mike. That's not that bad is it?" Mike sighed "I guess not." Carl felt uneasy about it, something about Floyd was off.

Floyd smiled develishly "Good, let's go Emma." Emma walked with Floyd until the were out of sight and off of the Sanctuaries grounds. "Where are we going?" Floyd looked at Emma and smirked "I'm not going anywhere, you on the other hand" he pushed Emma down and sat on her body "you are going to Hell!"

"Bet you wish Negan were here to save you!" He tried to plunge a knife straight into her skull but she moved her head. "Help! Somebody help me!" Mike heard very faint screams "Do you guys hear that?" Carl stood up and nodded "It's coming from outside of the Sanctuary." Mike looked at Carl and Morgan "Lets go."

Morgan tried to protest but Mike and Carl were running towards the sorce of screaming. Before they could reach it three bikers jumped them. They dragged the saviors over to Floyd and Emma who were also on the ground. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here boys."

Carl looked at Emma and mouthed "Are you okay?" She nodded her head. The bikers all had their guns out, ready to shoot. The leader looked at the men and smiled "Looks like we have some newbies at camp tonight!"

Floyd looked at the leader and pleaded "No, please! You can have the girl instead, taker her!" Mike shot him a death glare "Floyd, what are you doing?! She's just a baby!" Morgan also piped in "I think she's only had sex once too. Pretty tight if you ask me." Emma looked at Carl and cried.

The leader laughed at his comment "What makes you think one girl will make up for three grown men?" Floyd started sweating "You can have the boy too. They're dating so he'll be an emotional wreck!" The leader was intruged with his answer.

"You don't say... Mark! Look at the girl." Mark grabbed the girl and pulled her to the side. She squirmed beneath him and scratched his arms. He looked at her and pinned her hands down with just one of his "Stop squirming little one!" He lifted her dress up and rubbed his hand on her stomach.

"Her skins soft boss." He flipped her over and grabbed her butt "Nice ass too!" Emma looked at Carl and Mike and her eyes pleaded for help. "Let her go! She's only a baby!" One of the bikers named Alex kicked Mike. "Just shut up dude."

Joe looked at Carl "Grab the kid and put her in the car. As for the rest of you, go." They all ran except Mike and Carl. Floyd came back and grabbed Mike and Carl to run back. Emma looked at Mike and Carl. Carl was fighting his way to her. She screamed out for them "MIKE! CARL! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

The way she screamed for Carl broke his heart. He screamed her name loud and hard as he ran back to her. The bikers grabbed Carl and looked him in the eye "You wanna come with boy?" Carl shook his head "If she's going, then I'm going."

They shoved Emma and Carl into the back of a car and slammed the door shut. Carl tried to escape with Emma a couple times which only got her beat and Carl to be kicked to the ground.

"Gone, GONE! What do you mean they're gone!" Dwight looked at Negan and shook his head "I don't know man! I looked all over for them and I couldn't find them! I can't find Floyd, Morgan, or Mike anywhere.

Negan pinched his nose bridge "I fucking trusted Mike!" Dwight tried to calm Negan down by talking to him. He reasured him that this was probably just a misunderstanding and that everyone is fine.

In the supplies closet, Mike was tied to a chair and his mouth was duct taped shut. "This wasn't apart of the plan Floyd! You told me that you were going to leave her out there for dead not selling both of the to bikers! We're dead dude, like seriously dead."

Floyd wiped the sweat off his face "The little bitch deserves it!" Mike wiggled in his chair until it fell over and the ties loosened. He pulled out of them and ripped the tape off. "You two are crazy!" He ran out of the supply closet and into Negan.

"Mike, just the guy I was looking for." Mike stuttered "Floyd and M-Morgan! T-they took Emma off t-the S-Sanctuary's grounds a-and tried to kill her! B-but bikers mugged u-us and took Carl and E-E-Emma." Negan looked at him "You better be telling the fucking truth! Where's Floyd and Morgan now!?"

Mike looked behind them "T-they tied me up in the closet! I don't know if they're still in there!" Negan pushed past Mike and into the closet where Morgan and Floyd were arguing. "Well, hello boys! What's going on?"

Floyd looked up at Negan "N-Negan! I thought you were wi-" Negan put his hand up "Cut the bullshit Floyd. Where's my angels?" Floyd looked at Morgan "Uh, Mike is watching them." Negan laughed which scared them "Now you see, I was just with Mike and he said you two sold them off to bikers.

Then tied him up in here on a chair and, woah, would you look at that? A chair with it's ties broken out of! What a coincedence!" Floyd looked at Negan "It's not what you think, I just, they just wanted Emma! Carl ran off to her!"

Negan glanced at him "Where are they now Floyd?" Floyd shrugged "Not positive sir." Negan quietly laughed "So you're useless?" Floyd choked on his words "Uh, well, you see, I-" Negan screamed to Dwight and Paul "Take these two to the jails downstairs!"

Emma has had enough. She was half naked and tied to a hook dangling off a tree branch, and had taken one hell of a beating. Joe whipped her with his belt and she screamed out in pain "Are you done being a little shit?" Emma whimpered and Carl was being forced to watch. Emma felt hot tears run down her cheeks and winced when they got in her cuts.

"What's wrong sunshine? You need some attention? Let me give you some." He walked over to her and pulled his pants down. She turned her head away from his erection not wanting what was coming. He grabbed her head and pushed his dick into her mouth.

Carl was crying her name out and cried heavily as the one he loved was being tortured. When all eight bikers took their attempting to get a blow job, they took a break to eat. Thank god, she couldn't handle one more cock in her mouth or she'd puke.

They pulled Carl over to the campfire and made him sit with them. They tried to get him to eat but what he just witnessed made him nausious. "Your girlfriend's got a banging body son." Carl flinched as he spoke and looked at Emma, hanging there helplessly. He pushed back his tears and never took his eyes off her.

The bikers all enjoyed there food while Emma sobbed as hard as she could. "I can't do this. It's not worth it." Her thoughts were interupted as the rope on her wrists tightened when she could no longer stand. She saw some extra rope and tried to grab it with her feet.

She thought if she could find a way to tie it around her neck, she could kill herself and it would all be over. Her foot caught on the rope and she grabbed it with her mouth. She flung her head back and got the rope in her hands, as painful as it was, it would be all worth it.

Carl weeped quietly as he saw his girlfriend's plan, to kill herself. The bikers turned to look at her "Awe cupcake, you trying to leave us before we can explore you more? I don't think so! Come on boys! Four of you go on patrole while the other three come with me. We'll switch out don't worry."

Joe got up and walked over to Emma with two bikers dragging Carl over. Joe walked over to Emma and placed his hand on her stomach "You're skin is so soft sweet pea!" Emma had a flashback of to when Negan called her sweet pea and she cried even harder.

Joe moved his hands up towards her breasts and fondled them "So soft, like a blanket." She gasped for air as his hands went in her underwear. Joe's large finger swept over her pussy and she shuddered "God damn! You may have been tight before you got her but not after!" His men laughed as he shoved her onto the ground.

Her chest was crushed and she cried out Carl's name in pain. His thoughts were clouded, and his vision was blurry because of the tears in his eyes. Joe sucked on his fingers before inserting two fingers inside of Emma's inner folds.

She screamed out in discomfort and shuddered. Her whole body shook as she cried as hard as she ever has. Carl started crying "Leave her alone!" Joe laughed and stuck his fingers in deeper. Emma was pushed into the tree and she couldn't tell how many injuries she had anymore.

She breathed to herself "Negan, help me." Joe heard this and pulled her hair "Why don't you cry for your daddy! That motherfucker, Negan, won't save you! You think he gives a shit!" Emma cried louder when Joe decided to stick a fourth finger inside of her.

"I have an idea, how about me and my men fuck you some more and Negan can go fuck himself?" Emma looked at Carl through her tears. He locked eyes with her and she whispered his name as the pain in her body was unbearable. Joe started thrusting his fingers in and out but suddenly fell to the ground and screamed in pain.

"I've been shot!" Before Emma knew what was happening, the man holding the rope up went limp and fell down. He dropped the rope and Emma fell to the ground hitting it, hard. The other bikers were killed as Emma curled herself up into a ball. Carl ran over to her and stroked her hair.

Negan croutched down next to Joe "What was it that you told me to do?" Joe was furious that Negan ruined another one of his things "Go fuck yourself." Negan laughed in his face "How about you go fuck yourself you prick." He spit in Joes face, then stood up and shot him right between the eyes.

Negan rushed over to Emma and Carl "Are you guys okay!?" Carl looked at Negan with his red eye "I'm fine, she's not!" Negan looked at Emma's cuts, bruises, and other injuries. He shook his head and picked her up.

He ran to the truck with Carl right behind him and craddled her once they opened the truck's door. "It's okay baby, you're safe now. Daddy Negan's here." He kissed her lips quickly and softly before grabbing a towel from upfront.

He wrapped Emma in it to stop the bleeding until they got to a small community. Negan opened the door and ran into the town. He kicked the doctor's door down and ran in "Where the fuck is doctor Carson!?" Doctor Carson ran out from one of his patient's rooms. "Right here, what seems to be the- oh my!"

Doctor Carson ran into a small room with Negan and Carl following close behind. Doctor Carson flipped the light switch on and lit up a small room with a bed and medical supplies near it. "Here if you would just-" Negan quickly laid Emma on the small bed and watched her whimper as the doctor touched her delicate skin.

"Please be careful!" Carl was hugging Negan's now bloodied white t-shirt afraid to loose Emma. Negan placed a hand on Carl's shoulder and watched as the doctor worked on Emma. After a couple hours, Carl and Negan had fallen asleep in the chairs next to Emma's bed.

She shifted a little as she started to come to. She winced in pain as she tried to sit up. Negan ran over to her bed and stroked her hair back "Shhhh. Now, now baby. You have to stay in bed. Daddy Negan's here okay?"

Emma nodded and flinched at the bright light. Negan's other hand held Emma's as Carl woke up to her voice. He walked over to her bed and held her other hand. Negan looked into Emma's half opened eyes "Angel, I need you to tell me everything that happened." Emma nodded and coughed a little.

Carl handed her a water bottle and she drank half of it. "When we got to th-" Negan shook his head "Before that." Emma sighed "Floyd wanted to talk to me about the previous day and Dean. He told me to walk with him, but I didn't have a choice. He was already pulling on me to walk with him so I did. When we were farther away he pushed me on the ground and tried to stab my brains out. I screamed for Mike and Carl but bikers came instead. As we laid on the ground together, Floyd suggested they take me and Carl because we're kids and better than what they could do. The bikers didn't take Carl at first but then Carl was stupid and came back. I didn't want him to get hurt yet I felt a little safer with him there. When we got to the camp site, they had already beaten me for trying to escape. They tied my wrists and hung me from a hook on a tree. They all took their violating me slowly one at a time."

Emma turned into Negan's shoulder and cried at her memories. Negan rubbed her back lightly and kissed her head. "Do you remember what happened?" Emma looked up from his shoulder and sniffed "I was beaten everytime I bit one of them or did give them a blowjob. Joe whipped me with his belt a couple times. They all stuck their fingers inside me and grabbed my boobs, I'm sorry Negan, I'm really, really sorry!"

Emma turned her face back into his shoulder, ashamed of the whole thing. Negan cuddled her small frame on his shoulder "It's not your fault. There's nothing to be ashamed of." Carl nodded and put his hand on her back.

The doctor came in and talked to Negan about Emma's condition. Carl took over Negan's spot as she cried into Carl's shoulder. He kissed her cheek and held her tightly. Negan walked over to the two teens and looked down at them. Carl stood up as Negan carried Emma "Let's go." Emma looked at him "We can leave?"

Negan laughed at her comment "Yeah, we can leave. You're very, very injured but doc says rest and pain killers should get you through it." Emma shuddered as the cold air of the night hit her skin. Negan pulled his leather jacket off carefully and wrapped it around her fragile body.

When they reached the Sanctuary, Negan brought Emma straight to bed. He laid her down in his bed and kissed her forehead "Carl will be in here with you if you need anything. I'll be takng care of some business but I'll be back later." Emma whimpered as Negan went to opened the door.

She felt unsafe without him and wanted him to stay. He looked at her puppy dog eyes and small, curled up body "Fucking the wives can wait, right?" Negan walked over to the bed and laid behind her. He pulled Emma into him and she cuddled into his chest.

He hummed in her ear as she fell asleep. Carl slept on the other side of Negan and frequently looked over to see if Emma was okay. When Carl looked over Negan in the middle of the night Negan's sleepy voice yelled at him "Kid, she's okay. She's sleeping and she's breathing. Go to sleep."

Carl laid on his back and closed his eyes. He tried to fall asleep but everytime he did he remembered what had happened at the camp site. How he was forced to watch, how she wanted to die. Carl eventually fell into an uneasy sleep but was snapped out of it when Emma sat up and screamed.

Negan held her and rubbed her back "Shhh, it's okay. You're okay now." Carl looked at them and touched Emma's arm. Negan gentley talked Emma into sleep and Carl was now fully alert and aware of the situation.

He knew life would possibly never go back to the way it was. On top of that, now his fiance will never be okay either. He loved her and wanted to protect her but was worried for her as well. He knew that one day, something hard would be thrown into their life like this.

The sun came shining in through the window and Emma opened her eyes. She felt a pair of arms wrapped around her body and turned to see they were Negan's. His eyes were closed and she studied his face. She looked at a scratch mark on his face, must have been her.

She placed her hand on his cheek and felt a tear stream down her cheek. Negan opened his eyes and smiled when he saw her eyes looking at his "Hi there." She gave him a sad smile "Hi." Negan pressed a kiss to her lips quick then rolled out of bed.

The next couple months were the same, Emma not wanting to leave the room, Carl comforting her when Negan left, and Emma never being able to sleep. One day Negan made Emma talk to Mike, he knew Mike was a med student and would probably know how to talk to her.

Emma stepped into his room and gave him a sad smile. She bit her lip and sat down in a chair across from Mike. Mike smiled at her "So, how are you feeling?" Emma looked him in the eyes "Not well, kind of gross but other than that good."

Mike gave her a sad smile "I know, it's rough kiddo. You have many people to go to if you ever need to talk about anything. You have me, and Negan, and Carl, and Dwight. I just want you to know that you aren't alone." Emma sighed "Then why do I feel like I am?"

Mike shrugged "You're body is going through a hard time. You don't want to tell people what you're thinking or how you're feeling. You feel like you have to keep things to yourself." Emma looked at the floor "When I was out there, I thought about killing myself. I even tried to but they took the rope away."

Mike placed a hand on her shoulder "This is a good start. If you talk about it and open up to people then you'll feel a lot better, I promise." Emma looked at Mike and sighed "Thank you for talking to me." Mike nodded "It was no problem. If you ever need to talk, I'm available. So is Negan and Carl."

Emma walked back to the bedroom. She opened it and there was no one in there. She frowned and walked outside into the yard. People stared at her when she sat ontop of a table to get fresh air. She looked at the trees and started to cry.

She knew what was going to happen, she was going to have a panic attack. Everything reminded her of her rape. She hated it. When she broke down quietly she looked up to see Negan sit in front of her. He rubbed her leg and looked up at her "What's wrong? Did someone hurt you? I swear, I'll break their god damn face!"

Emma laughed a little through her tears "No, I'm having a panic attack. It helps if I talk about what happened." Negan nodded and sat next to her on the picnic table "I'm listening." Emma told the whole story again and she felt like a small weight was lifted off her chest.

Negan listened "You feel better?" Emma nodded and breathed in "I do actually." He smiled "Good." Emma looked at Carl "I'm going to talk to Carl. I'll be back." She hopped of the table and walked over to Carl. Emma rubbed the back of her neck "Hi."

Carl smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips "Hi." She smiled and blushed "How, are you?" Carl wiped her tears away "I'm good. How are you?" Emma giggled "I'm actually, really good." Carl frowned "I need to tell you something." Emma nodded "What's wrong?"

"Negan asked me and you to be his wives." Emma's mouth fell open. Carl looked her in the eyes "I kntow, it's sudden but he said to take our time. No pressure." Emma looked at him "What does hat mean?" Carl sighed "He said that we'd get whatever we wanted, wouldn't have to work, me and you can share a room and even stay dating, but..." His voice trailed off.

Emma looked at him "But what?" Carl sighed and cupped her face "It means we'd have to give him what he wants." Emma furrowed her brow "What do you mean?" Carl whispered in her ear "It means, in order for his love and protection, we have to give him sex."

Emma looked at Carl "Oh, what about...us?" Carl smiled "He said we can stay together but only us. If we brake up then we can't date anyone else." Emma looked at him and blinked "I don't want to date anyone but you." Carl kissed her forehead "I know."

Later that night, Carl and Emma walked to the bedroom and sat on the sofa. Negan sat across from them with a grin on his face "So, I have a feeling I know what this is about." Carl grabbed Emma's hand and squeezed it "We both agree to being your 'wife'." Negan smiled "I knew it. This is great! Well, since we are now married, what do you say about a shower?"

Carl squeezed Emma's hand as they all went into the bathroom and closed the door.


	7. Chapter 7, Happily Ever After

**Okay so in this there will be time skips so I'll say when there is one so there isn't confusion.**

Negan closed the bathroom door and looked at Emma then Carl "Since there is two of you, this will be more fun than I though." Negan kissed Emma's neck and lifted her dress off of her body. He moved his hands down her body.

Carl watched in amazement as Emma didn't even cry. Negan unhooked Emma's bra and dropped it to the floor. He trailed kisses to her breasts as Carl began to kiss her neck. Negan took off his and Carl's shirt. He pressed a rough kiss on Carl's lips and Carl moaned lightly.

Emma stood and watched them undress completely. They turned on the shower and pulled Emma's underwear off. They all stepped into the shower. Carl looked at Emma and she smiled at him.

Negan looked at the both of them "Don't just stand there." Emma took Carl's erection and alligned the tip to her folds. He thrusted in her slowly and she took Negan into her mouth. Negan placed his hand on the back of her head and pushed himself into the back of her mouth.

Didn't take long for Carl to cum inside of Emma. When he came, Emma's body shuddered in pleasure. She kept sucking Negan until he came in her mouth. She swallowed all of it and stood up. He looked at her and smirked "You two are so fucking hot." Emma blushed and felt embarrassed as they turned the water off.

Emma grabbed a towel and wrapped herself up in it. She dried off and changed into sweat pants and a tank top. Carl and Emma now shared a room and after their shower they walked into their room.

Emma laid on the bed and watched Carl change. She looked him in the eyes "Do you wonder what will happen when we're not together?" Carl looked at Emma and raised his eyebrow "We're always together."

Emma placed her hand on his arm "Negan going to want one of us with just him." Carl placed his hand on Emma head "It will be fine. He'll probably do that later on. For now, don't worry about anything." Emma nodded and laid in Carl's arms.

Carl smirked at her "I mean, we can do it now." Emma looked at him and laughed "Seriously?" Carl looked at her "Seriously." They laughed as he rolled ontop of her kissing her lips lightly.

***TIME JUMP BOI***

Emma walked into her and Carl's room after the small worker party they had in the lounge. She walked over to the bed where there was a small box laying there. She opened the box and pulled out black laced lingere chemise.

She smirked at the thought of Negan putting this on her bed. She knew what he wanted, so she threw the dress on and knocked on his bedroom door. He answered the door, obvisouly distracted "Sherry I told you, I'm wai- Well damn! I knew you'd get the hint! Don't just stand there get in here."

She walked into his room and closed the door. He sat on the bed and pulled her to him. She laughed as he kissed her neck trailing his hands over her breasts. She moaned as he pulled her hair a little to give him more of her neck.

He slipped his hands under the chemise and felt her breasts again "You aren't wearing anything under this are you?" She smiled and whispered in his ear seductively "Surprise." He roughly kissed her lips and ran his fingers through her long, brown hair.

He pushed her on the bed and pulled off his clothes. She ran her fingers over his chest and opened her legs. He pushed the chemise up and pressed the tip inside of her. She moaned as he pushed deeper into her. She grabbed onto the sheets and closed her eyes tight.

Picked up the pace and looked Emma straight in the eyes. He smiled as she screamed in pleasure "Say it." She looked at him and screamed out in pleasure "Daddy!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and threw her head back. He grunted in her ear "What do you want princess?"

He slowed down to tease her she became frusterated and pleasured. She moaned loudely "Fuck me daddy." He picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster. As she reached her climax, she dug her nails into his neck "Oh daddy!" A couple more hard thrusts and he felt like he was going to cum.

He pulled out of her and jerked off the rest of the way. He shot his load all over the black chemise. She breathed hard as Negan collapsed next to her "You're a mess baby doll. Don't worry, I got this. Carl!" Carl entered the room and his eye lit up at the scene.

Negan kissed Carl on the lips "Will you clean her up please?" Carl nodded as he climbed onto the bed. Emma kissed Carl before he started to lick all the cum off the chemise. Once he was done, Emma walked back to their room with Carl.

Emma looked at Carl and smirked "I bet you're hard." Carl laughed at her "Why would you say that?" Emma crossed her arms "Because you just liked Negan's cum off me and thought it was the best fucking thing."

Carl laughed, shaking his head "Whatever." Emma smiled and sat on her knees infront of him "Lets find out." She unzipped his jeans to discover his erection "Knew you had a hard on." He moaned as she sucked his erection hard. After a couple minutes he pulled her up "I need you, now."

She smiled and pushed him down on the chair. She sucked on his neck before kissing his lips hard. She pulled his shirt off then his jeans. She sat on his cock and bounced up and down. She grabbed his hat off his head and put it on.

"Howdy Cowboy." He laughed and pushed himself deeper inside her. She threw her head back and felt her orgasm wash over her. He pushed into her one last time before cumming inside of her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips lightly.

***TIME JUMP TO THREE WEEKS LATER***

"Carl, are you busy?" Carl looked at Emma and smiled "Not anymore." She blushed and kissed him hello. "I have a question for you." Carl nodded "Okay, go ahead." She exhaled "Remember at the beginning of all this mess we talked about a family?"

Carl kissed her cheek "Yeah, but that doesn't need to happen until later." Emma bit her nail "I just- I think that- well maybe we- considering the situation-" Carl put his pointer finger on her mouth "You're rambling again."

She laughed nervously before holding her breath "I'm pregnant." Carl looked at her and his jaw dropped "Seriously." Emma nodded. Carl looked at her with shock "Are you sure?" Emma nodded "I took two pregnancy tests, and I went to Mike."

Carl smiled "Holy shit. I'm gonna be dad." Emma kissed his cheek "I'm so excited! Is that weird?" Carl laughed excitedly "No! Lets go tell Negan!" Emma froze "Carl, do we have to?" Carl looked at her and tilted his head "Well, he sees you naked almost every week."

Emma frowned "I guess, he'll be mad to know it's yours." Carl looked at her "You know?" She blushed "He never really, inside of me." Carl's eyes were open wide "Never?!" She blushed "I just felt comfortable with you."

Carl hugged her "That's fine. It's better than fine. Let's go tell him." He pulled her down the hall to Negan's room. He knocked on the door and squeezed Emma's hand. They were smiling and giggling the whole way to his room. Negan opened the door and smiled at the two of them.

"Come in." Emma and Carl sat on the sofa. Negan sat across from them "You two are freaking me out a little bit." Emma bit her lip and looked at Carl "We're pregnant." Negan's face was hard to read and Emma was nervous as hell.

He looked at her "Are you serious?" Emma swallowed hard "Y-yeah." Negan laughed "Congradulations!" Emma breathed out in relief. Negan laughed "You should have seen your face, priceless!" Emma smiled and kissed Carl's cheek. Negan looked at the two of them "So, this kid. I am the uncle or the grandpa?"

Emma was taken back by this. She thought he'd be mad and not want anything to do with it but he was all on board. "Well, you can choose." He smiled and rubbed his hands together "This kid has the best grandpa!" Emma and Carl laughed and looked at each other.

***TIME JUMP TO 8 MONTHS***

Emma walked into the main lobby and looked at all the men in her way "Get out of the way and get back to your fucking jobs!" Everyone in the hallway except Negan and Carl cleared out. Emma was nine months pregnant and annoyed as fuck by everything.

"Well, I'm glad to see you scare my men." Negan playfully nudged Emma and she shot him a death look "Not...in...the...fucking mood." Negan sarcastically stumbled back "I'm hurt!" She gave him a fake smile before looking at Carl and Negan seriously "You two better be there when this thing comes out."

Negan grabbed her hand and kissed it "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Carl wrapped his hands around Emma's waist and hugged her and the baby. "I can't wait." Emma grabbed Negan's arm and dug her nails into it. She squeezed her eyes shut and breathed hard.

"Are you okay? Do you need a doctor or some shit?" She kept her eyes closed and focused on her breathing "No, I'm fine." Negan held her hand "You don't look fine." Carl rubbed her back and stayed quiet. She went to snap at Negan but felt water rush down her legs "Oh shit."

Negan looked at Carl "Well, I guess you two are having this kid now." Emma walked to the small infermery they have in the Sanctuary. She lied on the nurses table and squeezed Carl's hand while Negan talked to Mike "You sure you know what the fuck you're doing?"

Mike nodded "Yes sir. I know what I'm doing but she's gonna want medication." Negan nodded and held her other hand "Mike said he just needs to pump you full of medication then you can push." Emma closed her eyes as another contraction "Shit this better be worth it!"

Carl stroked her hair back "It will be, promise." She laughed through her pain "You don't have to push another fucking human being out of your vagina so shut the fuck up!" She finished her contraction after screaming at Carl. She looked at Carl and cried "I'm sorry." He laughed and kissed her forehead "You're good."

A couple hours later Emma gave birth to twins. One girl and one boy, Logan and Kayla Grimes. When she gave birth to Logan, the second one, she felt relieved. Carl kissed her forehead and smiled at her. Negan let go of her hand and looked at the babies "Awe, they're so cute. They have Carl's eyes but definately your nose Em." She looked over at the little babies and cried.

When Emma was comfortable in a different dress and the babies were good, Dwight rushed into the room and looked at Negan "Sir, there are a group of people here for Carl and Emma." Carl looked at Emma and she felt excitement wash over her. Carl looked at Dwight "We'll go check them out."

Carl took Logan and Emma grabbed Kayla. They were wrapped in blankets to protect them from the cold. Negan and Dwight walked infront of them to make sure that no one hurt them or the babies. Negan grabbed Kayla from Emma once they were all the way up "You should probably take it easy." Emma opened her mouth to speak but her eyes opened wide when she saw familiar faces.

She looked at the group "Mom, Dad!" She ran past the group of Saviors and into the arms of her parents. She cried with happiness "You're alive! I missed you so much!" She hugged her mom and dad before running over to Rick and Michonne "I missed you guys so much!" She cried and looked over to Carl. Carl walked over to his parents and let them hug him carefully.

Michonne looked at the baby in his arms "Who's this little guy?" Carl looked at Emma "Well, when you guys were gone, we got pregnant and they were born about two hours ago." Rick looked at Carl and raised his eye brow "They?" Car handed Logan to Michonne and grabbed Kayla from Negan, and handed her to Rick. "Mom, dad, this is Logan and Kayla." Emma's parents looked at the kids and kissed her head.

"You now know the pain of being a mother." Emma nodded and smiled when she saw maggie holding Judith she ran over to Maggie and gave her a hug before grabbing Judith out of her hands. "Hi Judith, we missed you so much! Look at your brother Carl, he missed you a lot!"

Carl grabbed Judith and hugged her to his chest "I missed you Judith." She looked up at him and played with his hat. He laughed and kissed her head. Emma looked back at Negan and waved him over. He walked over to them and looked at them "Well I'll be damned. This is beautiful family you got here."

Emma looked at Negan "We're going back to Alexandria and you are welcome to join us." Negan looked down and laughed "I would love to, but I got to stay here and look after the Sanctuary." Dwight stepped in "Sir, you know that I can run this place while you're gone and you can always come back but live in Alexandria."

Negan pondered this "What the hell!" Rick nodded at them "Well, if we walk from here to Alexandria we can get there in about-" Negan cut him off "No, we'll take trucks. It'll be quicker." Rick nodded "Okay, after you."

Everyone from Alexandria followed Negan to the trucks. Emma, Carl, Rick, Michonne, Negan, and Meredith got into the first truck and led the way to Alexandria. When they pulled up there Negan looked over to the sleeping babies that were being passed around. "We're here." Rick didn't take his eyes off the babies "Okay, lets go." They all got out of the trucks and into Alexandria.

Rick showed Negan an empty house for him. Emma and Carl also now lived in their own home in between Rick and Michonne's and Meredith and Derek's. When they got to their street Emma ran up and gave Daryl a hug. He looked at her and Carl "Well shit! You two actually fucking made it!"

Carl laughed "Yeah and we came back with three more people." Daryl nodded "I head, congradulations man." Carl smiled "Thanks." Daryl looked around "So, where are the little things?" Carl laughed "In the house with Rick, Michonne, and the others."

Daryl nodded and ran off towards the house. Emma looked around and spotted Mark, her dads best friend, and Lexie, her aunt. "Lexie, Mark!" She gave Mark and Lexie a hug and cried "I missed you guys so much! This was the scarriest last two years I've ever gone through!"

Mark lifted her chin and smiled "We're happy to have you back now!" Emma laughed and pulled them over to Carl. Carl kissed Emma's cheek as they headed towards Rick and Michonne's house to be with the others.

When they walked into the house Rick was waving Carl and Emma over. They walked over to him and smiled "You know Logan looks a lot like Carl." Carl laughed and looked at his son "Yeah but he has two eyes." Emma punched his arm playfully and his kissed her head.

Michonne studied Kayla and looked at Emma "She looks like you sweet heart don't worry. And she's gonna be a little butt kicker." Michonne grabbed Kayla's hand and shook it. Kayla looked up at her and blinked "Yes you are!" Emma rested her head on Carl's shoulder and sat down to talk to their parents while everyone passed the babies around.

Michonne smiled at Emma "So, how are you two? We haven't seen you guys in two years! Too long honey." Rick nodded "I agree, way to long." He hugged Carl and Emma smiled until he pulled her in to a hug too. She laughed as he kissed both of their heads.

They all sat back down and talked. "So what happened in the beginning?" Emma looked at Carl and shrugged "Carl proposed to me and the next day our school kicked us out. We ran away as far as we could from the school because it was overrun with zombies. We went to Brooke's boyfriend's house but found her there. She was a zombie and I had to shoot her."

Meredith looked at the floor and frowned "I was afraid of that. I knew you would do the right thing." Carl continued "We found the rail road tracks and figured if we followed them we might find you guys because it went through our town. We were to exhausted to go on and Negan found us. He took care of us and we made a friend named Dean who Emma shot because he was bit. Then we told his dad and he sold us to bikers, which tortured and raped Emma but Negan saved us and I became more in love with her because she was so strong and nine months later, Logan and Kayla are here."

Michonne looked at Emma and squeezed her hand "Wow, you are so brave honey." Emma smiled weakly "Thank you, I really missed you guys." Rick looked at Emma and Carl "We missed you guys too."

***TIME JUMP TO THREE YEARS***

"Kayla sweetie come down here!" Emma called from their kitchen. Carl was standing next to Emma "Kayla now please. Don't make me come tickle you!" There was no response so Carl walked upstairs. He grabbed Kayla and brought her downstairs then tickled her until she couldn't breath "Okay, daddy you win!"

He laughed and kissed her forehead then handed her to Emma. "We're going to see Grandma and Grandpa!" Kayla looked into her mother's eyes "Will grammy and pops be there? And poppa Negan?" Emma handed Kayla back to Carl "Yes, they will all be there for your's and Logan's third birthday."

Emma picked up Logan and wiped his hands off from the stick mess they were. She looked at Logan "Why are you so messy!" She tickled his stomache. "I don't know mommy." She kissed his forehead and laughed.

She put him down and he ran over to Carl. Carl set both kids down but they both crawled on him as he sat down. Kayla grabbed his hat and put it on her head. He laughed as it covered her eyes "You look good Kayla." She ran into the kitched and poked her mother.

"Mommy, mommy look! I'm daddy!" She held up her fingers as a pretend gun. "Pew, pew! Bad zombies!" Emma bent down and whispered in her daughter's ear "I think daddy might need to be tickled in order to be saved!" Kayla ran back over to her father and brother.

"Logan, mommy said daddy needs to be tickled to be saved!" Kayla jumped ontop of her father and tickled his chest he scooped her up and kissed her head "You saved me!" She smirked "You're welcome!" Logan crawled ontop of Carl's legs.

"I do too!" He ruffled his son's hair "You're right buddy, thanks!" Kayla held onto her father before looking at his eye "Daddy?" Carl looked at Kayla "Yeah baby?" She spoke softly "What happened to your eye?" He looked at her and gave her a sad smile "Someone shot me a long time ago."

Her eyes widened and she cried into his neck "Oh no! Someone hurt you!" Carl laughed and looked into her eyes, wiping her tears away "It's okay now, daddy's okay." She looked at him and whimpered "Can I see it?" Carl sighed "Okay, but only a little peak." He unwrapped his face and peeled the bandage away.

He moved the hair out of his face and looked at his daughter's face "Woah. That's far. Daddy does it hurt?" He wrapped his face back up and kissed her "No, but you are very curious." He tickled her and scooped her up in his arms.

Emma came and picked Logan up off the couch "Let's go, I think we're late." Carl looked at the clock and nodded. They walked into Michonne and Rick's house and set the kids down. They ran straight to Michonne and Rick. Kayla turned around and grabbed Carl's hand, her beautiful long brown curls bouncing as she ran. Grammy, pops! Guess what!?" Michonne laughed at looked at Rick "What."

Kayla laughed "Daddy showed me his eye!" Rick looked at Carl, then Kayla and smiled "He did! Was it gross?" She shook her head "No, he says it doesn't hurt too!" Rick bent down and picked up Kayla "Do you think he should show me and grammy and mommy?" Kayla shook her head "Only I can see it."

Carl laughed and stroked her long brown curls. Not long after, more people started coming in. Once everyone was there Kayla became attached to her grandparents. She was shy infront of people like Maggie, Glenn and Abraham. Logan wouldn't be seperated from Negan once he got there.

Emma hugged Carl as she watched their family socialize with their kids. "I just love them so much. I don't know what I'd do without them, and you. Carl kissed his wife on the lips "I showed Kayla my eye today and I think she fell in love with it." Emma laughed and shook her head "Of course."

They down to Kayla standing at their feet with puppy dog eyes. Carl picked her up and kissed her cheek "What's wrong honey?" She whispered in his ear "I want to see your eye." He looked at her and laughed "Okay." He slowly peeled the bandage away and showed her his eye. "Can't you leave it off?" He looked at her and kissed her forehead.

"Maybe at home okay?" She smiled and nodded before kissing her dad quick on the lips "I love you daddy, you to mommy!" Emma kissed her daughter and Carl hugged her to his chest "We love you too."

Michonne walked over to them and smiled then took Kayla out of Carl's hands so he could wrap his eye up. Her and Rick started playing with hair brown curls and tickling her with Meredith and Derek. Carl wrapped his arms around Emma's waist and kissed her forehead "I love you too."

She laughed and kissed his lips gently. Logan was sitting on Negan's lap when he spotted his parents kissing "EWWW!" Carl and Emma looked at their son and laughed. Logan took Negan's hand and covered his eyes with his hand "That icky." Kayla looked at him "No it's not, daddy loves mommy!"

Logan rolled his eyes "It's still gross." Carl laughed and took off his hat to cover their kisses. He brushed hair out of Emma's face before looking at her and laughing "Daddy loves mommy." Emma laughed and handed him a piece of paper. Carl read it over and looked up at her "What is this?"

She smiled and placed a hand on her stomach "Mommy's pregnant." He looked at her and smiled. He pulled her into him for a kiss and covered it with his hat again.

 **Okay so I might continue this if it gets more good reviews but until then yay! This is literally the perfect ending! I love this fic so much oh my god! Okay so happy ending makes me happy and reviews make me even happier!**


End file.
